Look a little Closer
by Skyla Talon
Summary: In Ninjago, there are what are known as bloodlines. When three of the bloodlines are lost, everyone begins looking for the heirs to two of the others. One being the head of the bloodline had left the others, the other heir being put up for adoption at birth. Seven years later, a group of friends from everyday families are about to go embark on the adventure of their lives...
1. Prologue: The Lost Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!

Prologue: The Lost Bloodlines

The room was semi dark, the only real light being from the high tech screen, the holotable, and a few blue light panels in the ceiling. An elderly man with a long white beard and mustache stood in front of the screen, a straw hat covering his head. He was not the only one in the room either. There was a woman with graying blonde hair neatly braided down her back, and sharp gray eyes. She was wearing the outfit that archeologists typically are depicted wearing. Another elderly man stood next to her, this time he was clean shaven and had piercing green eyes. Those were the ones that were standing up. Then we have those sitting at the table. First there was a sixty-something man with peppered brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Then there was another man with gray hair and electric blue eyes. A lady with metal gray hair and gentle gray eyes sat next to him. Another lady was next to her, with pale yellow hair and pale blue eyes. A man sat across from her, with graying black hair, and bouncing sky blue eyes. Then there was a lady with black hair, and dark brown, almost black eyes. Next is a man with graying black hair, and gray eyes. Then there was a man with graying dark red hair, and pale green eyes. Then there was another female with graying brown hair and brown eyes. The next person was another male, with gray hair and cyan eyes. Then there was a lady with graying brown hair and bright green eyes. Next is a male with slightly dark skin, gray hair, and dark brown, almost black eyes. Then there was a man with gray hair, and light purple eyes. The last woman in the group had orange hair, and forest green eyes.

Turning suddenly to face his companions, the one with a long beard spoke with a tinge of sadness. "It has come to our attention that five of our bloodlines are lost to us." Pausing here, he took a deep breath. "Three of them are lost due to death before they could continue their lines. The other two are lost to us."

The other elderly man in the group spoke up, confusion edging his voice. "What are you talking about brother? Only two lines have been lost to our knowledge. Our friends sent on that undercover mission were discovered and killed."

Bowing his head, the man spoke again. "It has come to our knowledge that Mason's runaway daughter has recently passed away." Murmurs of shock rippled through the group, a couple of them patting the guy with peppered brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, on the back, presumably this is Mason. "As of the other two lines, Apparently Gordon's son, Cliff, had a child but instead of keeping it, he sent it away for adoption."

This announcement caused an outbreak of rage, many of them standing up to protest loudly. The fellow with electric blue eyes quickly raised his hand for silence before speaking. "We cannot undo what was done. My grandchild was given away at birth, and should be close to seven years of age by now. There is nothing we can do, besides look for him diligently."

"Thank you Gordon." The man conducting this meeting bowed his head in his direction. "Since we have lost these three bloodlines, it is of utter importance we find Chris and his family and bring them back into our fold."

The lady with the braid spoke up right then. "Should be easy enough. Chris never was one for staying where it is warm. Much prefers the cold. He also is very sociable, large ski resorts might know of him."

"Then it is settled. We should be able to find the two carriers of the bloodlines within a month if everything goes according to plan." The man beamed with excitement, trusting that he was right about how soon they will recover these two bloodlines.

~Seven Years Later~

The tall mountain was full of eager rock climbers, all of them carefully climbing their way up to the top. That was, all of them except for one. He was a young teen, with rather broad shoulders and a muscular form. He had raven black hair; he was wearing black pants, and had his rope hanging around his shoulders pinning his pickaxe to his back. His shirt was tied around his waist. Letting go with one hand, he quickly pushed sweat out of his chocolate brown eyes. A small smile crossed his lips as he reached for his next hand hold. He could see the ledge he was aiming for just up ahead. Scaling the mountainside with practiced ease, he grasped the edge of the ledge and swung himself up onto it. Pulling his pickaxe off of his back, he slammed it into the rock and tied the rope onto it quickly. He then threw the rope down below. Tilting his head, he shaded his eyes as he noted the sun's position. A loud screech interrupted him as a dark brown bird, a falcon, flew up to him, circling his head. Rolling his eyes, he swatted in the general of direction of the bird, but made no moves to actually harm it. A second later a peach colored hand darted up from the rope. Leaning forward, he helped pull the owner of the hand up onto the ledge. The hand's owner was another boy that was two inches taller than him, had stiff looking snowy white hair, and crystal blue eyes. As soon as the other boy was on the ledge, the falcon landed on his shoulder. The first boy merely crouched down to help pull up a young teen girl. She was smaller than him, and had short cropped black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. A gold and red bracelet adorned her one wrist. As soon as she was up, he pulled another boy up onto it. This boy had spiked auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a small notch indicating a scar on his left eyebrow. A scowl was on his face as he glared at the other boy.

"What took you so long?" He demanded as he folded his arms, ignoring the blonde boy who was already shrugging off the rather large back pack he was carrying.

"Come on, I did not took too long. You're just impatient." The first boy grumped, as he turned around to face the blonde.

The blonde quickly pulled out four different water bottles out of his bag. Each bottle was a different color. One was a fiery red, another ocean blue. Then there was one that was a muddy brown color, and the last one was a solid white. He very quickly handed out the bottles to their respective owners. Unscrewing the lid to the muddy brown bottle, the brunette quickly poured the water down his throat.

"I don't think I was that impatient, Cole." The auburn haired boy grumbled as he unscrewed the lid to the fiery red bottle.

The blonde nervously played with the lid to the white bottle, glancing occasionally to the girl. She ignored the boys as she drained the ocean blue bottle. Stopping, she shook the bottle to confirm that it was now empty, a smirk crossing her face.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Cole and the other boy by now had both of their fists clenched as they glared daggers at each other. The other boy moved as if to punch Cole suddenly, springing forward. Taking one step forward, the girl aimed her water bottle and gave it a quick jab in their direction. Immediately, the supposedly empty water bottle threw the icy cold, clear liquid all over the two boys.

"Nya!" Both boys yelped in surprise, turning to face the girl.

Nya narrowed her eyes at them, causing them to gulp and back away in fear. "Enough! Look, Jay is expecting us to come to his birthday party in two weeks time. And we can't do that if you two are beating each other up!"

Mumbles of sorry slipped from the boys as they looked down at their feet in shame. With a soft humph, Nya spun around, screwed the lid back on and handed the bottle to the blonde boy. Marching stiffly, she went to sit up against the cliff wall, which offered a little shade for her.

The blonde looked to the two boys, amusement dancing in his eyes. "She has a point. You really shouldn't argue."

A groan escaped Cole has he tilted his head back. "We know Zane. We just got a little tense for a minute there."

"Perhaps you and Kai should rest in the shade for a bit. Cooling oneself down might help with your tensions." Zane nodded to the little shade, concern edging his voice.

Cole and Kai knew better to argue with him, and quickly made their way over. Sitting down in the shade, they stared at the dirt, not wanting to look at each other. A sigh escaped Zane has he sat down between them, holding his bottle up to the brown bird. The bird quickly accepted the offer of a drink, guzzling a few swallows. After awhile, Zane pulled out granola bars and dried fruit, with pieces of jerky, and passed it out to the others. They quickly ate in silence, not wanting to waste time talking with each other. Swallowing his last bit, Cole picked up their climbing gear, the rope and pickaxe, and sat them next to Zane's large bag. Settling down, he watched the sun dip below the mountain, throwing shadows across them. The other climbers were most likely setting camp up in the manmade cave in the side of the mountain. Zane pulled out a few rocks that he used to outline where the fire pit should go. Kai then threw a ball of fire into it, watching the flames roar to life. Settling back down, Kai wrapped an arm around Nya protectively. Cole slowly blinked as his eyes slid shut from exhaustion.

"One more day, then we shall start the descent. If everything goes to plan we should be at Jay's in time for his birthday." Zane murmured softly, knowing his companions were falling asleep.

Soon, only Zane and Kai were awake, even the falcon had tucked its beak under its wing. Shifting, Zane glanced over to the exhausted teen, before turning back to look at the stars. The twinkling lights in the night sky were, for Zane at least, very interesting. Sliding one eye towards Kai, Zane noticed that the teen was running a finger across his small scar, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kai?"

"Yep, totally fine." Kai shifted so as to look into the flames of his fire.

Zane arched an eyebrow, before speaking again. "You are not alright. You are recalling that it was seven years ago this day that your parents were taken from you and your sister. Am I not correct?"

Kai gave his head quick shake, a wry smile crossing his lips. "Observant much?"

Zane smiled before turning back to the stars. "I recommend that you also recall that in three weeks, it will be the anniversary of when we first met."

Kai gave a small chuckle has he finally closed his eyes. Sleep quickly over took the teen, his breathing pattern relaxing a great deal. Zane closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

…

Cole awoke with a start, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. Sitting bolt upright, he pressed a hand against the cold stone. The sun was just barely rising in the east, throwing its golden rays to the earth to warm the ground. Only that was not what woke Cole. His eyes widened as he felt the earth, pure terror flooding his chocolate brown eyes. Whipping around, he quickly shook Zane awake, panic causing him to be a lot rougher than he normally would be.

"Zane wake up! Avalanche!" Cole shook Zane until Zane blinked his crystal blue eyes open.

"What are you talking about Cole?" Zane pushed himself into a sitting position, confusion edging his rather exhausted voice.

"There's an Avalanche on the way! We have to get moving _now_!" Cole grabbed the pickaxe and rope, his mind reeling.

Zane quickly shook Kai and Nya awake, experience having taught him long ago that Cole never was wrong when it came to the stability of mountains, boulders, even the ground. Moving urgently, they quickly began the treacherous business of propelling downwards, towards safety. The lineup for this changed up slightly. Instead of going Cole, Zane, Nya, and then Kai, it was Zane, Nya, Kai, and then Cole. The rope which had been barely used the day before now tied them all together, while Cole used the pickaxe to stabilize them.

Cole closed his eyes as he reached out and pressed his fingers against the hard unforgiving rock. "Get to the cave! Stop everyone from leaving! We don't have that much time!" Cole hollered down the line to Zane, who gravely nodded in response.

Zane hurriedly, but carefully, scrambled down the face of the mountain, tugging his friends along for the ride. Soon, he was dropping down at the lip of the cave, the other climbers getting ready for the day still. Taking a deep breath, Zane promptly cried out to get their attention. "Avalanche! Stay in the cave!"

"What?" "Crazy kid, the meters indicate that there won't be one today." "Calm down I'm sure your imaging things, kiddo."

Zane was about to make a retort back that it was better to be safe than sorry, when Cole lunged forward, knocking Zane and the others further into the cave, just as a slide of loose dirt and rocks came crashing by.

 **A/N: Umm, yeah. I had this little thing pop in my head last night. Kind of a cliffhanger, I know. We shall learn what's going on together…**

 **Any guesses who the group of people from the beginning is?**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1: Funeral

**A/N: Time for a funeral! Seriously, time for a funeral. Stop laughing.**

 **Cheesepuff: Yes to all of your questions. Now enjoy Cole's funeral!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! The Funeral would be Cat's, and Stormy's, idea.**

Chapter One: Time for a Funeral!

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a brother. Cole Brookstone was a wonderful person, and touched the lives of the many he met over the years…" A man wearing a starch white suit, who looked suspiciously like Zane, declared as he stood in front of the packed chapel, looking out at the weeping crowd.

A wail broke shattered the eerie silence as a middle aged man wearing a black tux buried his face into his hands, crying loudly. He looked like Cole, minus the fact he had graying black hair, and instead of chocolate brown eyes, he had light brown eyes. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed over his now late, as in deceased, family member. A guy with light brown hair was sitting next to him, tears streaming down his face as he cried over the loss of his friend, wiping his eyes on his blue suit sleeve. Two benches over sat a guy with spiky hair and a red tie, a younger girl sitting next to him in a maroon dress. Both were sniffling at the idea their leader was gone forever.

"…We were brothers to the very end of his life. Not by blood. But by bond. He was the closest thing to a brother I could have ever asked for…" The guy that looked like Zane continued speaking, ignoring the press that was sticking a camera into his face. "I met him shortly after he ran away from home. I helped him patch up things between Cole and his father. He is the first person to ever complete the Triple Tiger Sashay." At this remark, he paused to wipe his tears off his face. "He also loved rock climbing. Which was what he was doing when he passed way."

An extra loud sob escaped the man sitting by the guy in the blue suit. Ignoring that, the guy continued talking. "He was a terrible cook, but did it anyway because he loved to do it. Cole was an amazing person. I am proud to call him my brother. Even now that he is no longer with us."

More wailing in the audience. Someone started hiccupping, they were crying so much. The speaker ignored this as he continued talking about how amazing Cole was. Suddenly, he stopped talking and broke down in sobs. And he sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed some more. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. He stopped for air, breathing deeply. And then starting sobbing again. And he sobbed some more. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. A phone went off right then. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And the phone went off again. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And the phone went off yet again. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. The phone rang yet again. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. The phone went off again, seriously. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. The phone went off again. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. The phone went off again, somewhere in the audience.

A teary eyed elderly lady came up and tugs him away, sobbing quietly. Once he was led away, the pastor stood up and continued the services. "Will Cole Brookstone's family and friends please head out side and head to the cemetery for the rest of this ceremony?"

The still sobbing speaker, along with the red tie guy and his little sister in the maroon dress, the guy in the blue suit and of course, the guy sitting next to him all stood up and left the room.

~One extremely long, slow, boring car ride later~

The crowd wailed loudly as the coffin was lowered into the ground. And they sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And the blasted phone rang again. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. And random person hiccups extra loudly. And they continue sobbing. The phone went off again. This time the phone's owner, the older version of Cole, pulled it out of his pocket and turned it off, annoyed that it kept ringing. The pastor stepped forward, his own tears staining his face.

"Please return to the church for a nice lunch that has been prepared for you." He announced, wiping furiously at his eyes.

~Another long, boring car ride. This time it was much faster~

The older version of Cole stared down at his plate of funeral potatoes and ham, with a side of salad. His face was drawn tight tears spilling everywhere. He was pushing his food around everywhere on his plate with his fork, without actually eating any of it. The elderly lady from before came over and sat next to him.

"Cole would want you to eat something. He doesn't like it when people go without." She announced as she placed a frail hand on his arm.

"I know Mother." He whispered quietly, tears sliding down even more freely than before.

She quickly adjusted herself to face the famous singer and dancer. "Lou, I mean it. You must eat it. Cole would want you to eat."

Lou Brookstone forced a smile at her, quickly scooping up a bit of the potatoes. Placing his fork in his mouth, he slowly chewed and swallowed the food. "I'm not hungry. I miss him."

Mrs. Brookstone sighed as she looked to her son. The only reason why the press was there was because Lou was famous. "Please try some ham. This isn't good for you."

Lou grimaced as he picked at the meat. He didn't feel as if he could stomach anything right then. "I'll pass. Maybe later Mother."

Mrs. Brookstone sighed, before standing up and leaving. Lou was just like Cole, stubborn to the bone.

~Meanwhile Back At the Mountain~

A loud screech could be heard as Falcon circled up ahead in the sky, looking down where the disastrous Avalanche happened mere days ago. He needed to go get Jay. Jay would know what to do…he thinks Jay would know what to do. With that, the Falcon spun around to face the other way, flapping his wings to keep him aloft. To Jay's it was then. Flapping his wings harder and faster, he shot of like a bullet across the sky.

 **A/N: Hello! How did you like the funeral? Poor Cole Brookstone! Story just barely started, and he's already dead! Oh well. See you next chapter!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends to the Rescue

**A/N: Hello! So, in case you were wondering, this was originally called The Past the Present and the Future…but I never liked that title, and much prefer this one. The reasoning being, the more you read it the more you find yourself having to double check information. Like the funeral in the last chapter; Lou not once mentioned Cole's name and Falcon at the end was still with the others waiting for rescue…**

 **Basically, nothing is as it seems, and you just have to read the story to figure out what is going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: Friends to the rescue!

Cole groaned as he was roughly shaken awake. Squinting in the dimly lit cavern, Cole could barely make out Zane's outline hovering over him. "What's going on Zane?" Cole forced himself to sit upright, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Falcon has left us. Were you able to contact your father yesterday?" Zane crouched down next to his friend, concern edging his voice with worry.

"No, I reckon I was trying to call doing Grandfather's funeral. You know? The one I'm named after." Cole pulled out his water bottle, checking to see if it was still full.

Kai materialized right then, squatting down next to them. "The other climbers are starting to question why it is that the water supply appears to be not diminishing at all."

Cole frowned at that, not seeing how he could cover that detail up. Nya didn't like the idea of anyone going thirsty while they were waiting for rescue, and had taken to subtly refilling all of the water bottles in the cave. Not an easy task since they didn't know that she could do that, and typically put the lids back on the bottles. "I'll talk to Nya. See if we can't figure something out to cover it up." Cole paused as he considered something. "Any chances I can blast ourselves out of here without anyone being the wiser?"

Instant head shaking. Cole grimaced as he looked around to see if he couldn't find something to do then. He really didn't like staying still. Ever since he took his grandfather's stories a bit too to the heart and ran away from home, he typically didn't stay put for long. And he was going to miss his best friend's birthday if they didn't get out of there soon. Sighing, Cole placed his chin into his hand, watching Nya play with some young kids that were there with their parents. Frustrated, Cole stood up and walked over to where the cave entrance used to be. As if sensing what he was about to do, Zane placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kai and I will distract the others. I sense that Falcon is on his way back now. If everything goes according to plan, we can get the others to the ground by the time help arrives."

Cole grinned at his friend, glad to know that he wasn't about to throw their cover to the wind. Turning his attention back to the wall of rocks, he listened for the signal. A minute later he received it.

"Hey everybody! Watch this!" Kai yelled, right before Zane started making realistic, as if the actual animal was in there with them noises. Technically, he was using recordings of different animals to distract the climbers.

Cole quickly planted his hands on the rock wall and pushed. At first, nothing appeared to have happened...but then one small segment of the wall gave under the pressure of the push. Cole this time pictured an earthquake sending everything in front of him tumbling to the ground, clearing the path. He pushed again, even harder than what he did before. This time, the earth crumbled under his touch, clearing the path for them. Cole quickly took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets, hoping he looked like he had nothing to do with the entrance clearing up suddenly. "Guys! Look! The entrance cleared up! We can go home!" Cole hollered back to the campsite, drawing many people's attention.

Murmurs of surprise rippled through everyone, minus Cole's friends. They knew about his special connection to the earth. And by Nya's look she was sending his way, they all knew Zane and Kai were just distracting everyone with the noises. Cole shrugged at her, signaling that he honestly didn't care too much about what anyone thought.

"Time to go home…by that I mean time to go to a junkyard for a party!" Nya cheered, drawing weirded out looks from everyone that didn't know about Jay.

…

Cole fought the urge to glare at Kai when said boy dropped down on top of him. The climb down had taken less time than the climb up, and there were already emergency vehicles gathered at the bottom of the mountain. There was also press there, but we knew how to avoid them…long as any of the other climbers didn't try to connect the dots on what happened up there.

"Press… wanna say hi to your pops?" Kai smirked in Cole's direction, knowing perfectly well that press was the last thing Cole needed in his life.

Cole this time didn't even try to resist glaring. He could have shot daggers out of his eyes. Nya quickly coughed, one eyebrow arched in a rather silent, but important question. How were they going to sneak past the reporters; and emergency responders without being seen? Cole glanced over to Zane who was stroking Falcon while talking to…was that Edna Walker? The lady looked suspiciously like her, with gray hair piled up in a bun on top of her head. Moving quickly, Cole approached closer, hoping beyond hope that it was his friend's mother.

"I sincerely hope Jay is not upset that we were trapped, and most likely would be late for his birthday party." Zane's voice was full of concern for his friend that wasn't there with them.

The lady smiled, warmth flooding her eyes. "I sent a text to Lou telling him about this little predicament. Well, my little Jayjay helped me send a text to him…" She trailed off, uncertainty flashing briefly in her eyes.

Cole smiled as he mentally noted that she just confirmed that she was indeed Edna Walker. Who else would call Jay her little Jayjay? Cole coughed to get her attention. "Edna? Do you think you could give us a ride out of here before the press recognizes me? Or any of us for that matter?" Cole pressed gently, barely recalling how Spin Harmony was almost as famous as his father.

"Get in the car. Kai! Nya! Get over here! I'll drive you four off to my place!" Edna called for the siblings to come over.

"Coming!" Kai sprinted over, holding his sister's hand tightly in his own.

Edna turned the car on, and the second they jumped into the backseat, she slammed onto the gas, taking them away from the crowded mountainside.

~With Sensei Wu~

The classroom was filled with the descendants of the people who had discussed the bloodlines all those years ago. The only in there that was the same was the fellow with the long beard that had conducted that meeting. Scribbling something on the chalkboard, he addressed the various aged, younger occupants of the room. "So, then we have the creation of the sacred flutes, thanks to Ray's ingenious thinking. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands as they scribbled down their notes for the lesson. As he scanned the room for at least one raised hand, the door banged open as a small boy with blonde hair and green eyes barreled into the room. A shout quickly following him. "Lloyd! You get back here! Your uncle is very busy right now!" The female with the long graying braid came rushing in, trying to grab the kid.

"Uncle Wu! Quick turn on the news!" Lloyd ignored his mother's plea.

Sensei Wu peered curiously at his nephew for a few seconds, before turning the large flat screen TV in the room on. Immediately, it turned on to the live coverage of the Avalanche that happened the other day.

The reporter on screen pushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her face quickly. "I am standing at the site were no more than four days ago there was a huge surprise Avalanche. There are no causalities we've been informed. All thanks to a group of teens who somehow knew about it before the sensors picked them up." Glancing around quickly, as if she were looking for someone, she continued. "However, all attempts to interview them have been thwarted. They are no longer here at the sight. No one, not even the emergency responders who arrived here today, knows where, or when, they left." Turning back to the screen, she continued breathlessly. "Thank you, wherever you are at, for saving these innocent people's lives."

Sensei Wu quickly clicked off the TV, his mind reeling. "Someone get Mason. Looks like his bloodline wasn't lost forever."

~Deep in Dark Alleyways of Ninjago City~

A figure scurried past the old worn out billboard advertising Lou Brookstone and his quartet, the Royal Blacksmiths. The figure was small and skinny, a dark cloak pulled up over his head, covering his face from view. Skidding to a halt, he nervously tapped against an old worn out door to a questionable club building.

The slot in the door slid open, allowing a pair of reptilian eyes to peer out at him or her. "Yessssss?"

The figure shifted slightly, glancing frantically around the alleyway as if double checking that she wasn't being watched. "I have news for the Overlord. One that he _might_ be very interested in hearing about."

The door creaked as it slowly swung opened, revealing a tall purple serpentine, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh, I do enjoy good newssss."

"It's not good news Pythor, sir. Earth's bloodline has been rediscovered." The figure shifted slightly, nervously twisting the edge of her cloak around.

"What?!" Pythor hissed angrily, fury blazing in his eyes. "I persssssonally tracked down and killed the heir! Even made it look like an accident. Now you tell me it was for naught?"

The figure quickly backed away, panic rolling off of her. "No! No! Not at all! I just thought that the Overlord would like to know about this…"

Pythor hissed as he snatched the fellow off her feet, dragging her inside.

~Few hours later at the Junkyard~

Despite the fact there was junk everywhere, this was after all a _junkyard_ , a party was at full swing at the Walkers' place. Laughter rang out as Zane did the robot dance, while Nya took a swing at the homemade piñata. Lou and his world famous quartet were standing on a makeshift stage, singing birthday songs, while a boy with light brown hair and electric blue eyes squealed loudly has he opened yet another gift from the small pile that had been set out for him. Kai was sipping at punch as he watched all of this from where he stood. Ed and Edna Walker were crying over baby pictures, and talking about how much their 'little Jayjay' grown over the years.

Cole was simply taking this as an opportunity to stuff his face with cake. The boy with electric blue eyes suddenly ran up to him. "Cole! This is the best…party…ever!" He exclaimed as he tackled Cole into a hug.

Cole smiled as he hugged him back. "Glad to hear it Jay…by the way. This cake? Tell your mom that she out did herself."

Jay laughed as he plopped down next to Cole, picking up a plate for himself. "I know, right? By the way. You weren't very subtle with the whole avalanche thing. It's all over the news. Maybe we should cancel tomorrow's concert…" Jay glanced hopefully towards his best friend.

Cole immediately shook his head. "Try convincing Dad, then we can cancel the concert."

Jay paled considerably. "On the other hand, no one knows it was you…so no one would suspect anything if we perform tomorrow. Like we had planned."

Cole burst out laughing, a smile crossing his face. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

 **A/N: Done! See, I didn't kill of Cole. Also, apparently Cole and the others are part of a famous singing group...or band. I have a head cannon that I never get to use that Kai can play guitar. Let's see, Jay can do the keyboard. Zane and Cole I have problems with. I can see Cole with the drums, but I can also see him as the lead singer/dancer. I need an instrument for Zane though… any ideas?**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3: The Concert

**A/N: Hello! Please pay extra attention to this chapter. You might miss something if you overlook anything. After all, this is one very busy evening for our favorite ninja.**

 **Time gap between this chapter and the last one is not very large. Basically the day after the party at Jay's place. I believe he mentioned something about a concert?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Three: A very busy day

"But Mom! It's Spin Harmony! I have to go!" Lloyd whined as he followed Misako through the Monastery.

"No means no, Lloyd! Now, unless you have someone old enough to go with you, you are not going to that concert!" Misako snapped, her patience running thin.

"What concert?" One of Sensei Wu's students, a female with long orange hair pulled back in a ponytail and amber eyes, asked as she materialized out of nowhere.

"Skylor! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Misako yelped, before quickly taking a deep calming breath. "Lloyd's favorite band is holding a concert tonight down in Ninjago City. He obviously wants to go. But, he is too young to go by himself and I don't particularly feel like going to a concert in the middle of the city."

Skylor tilted her head, obviously considering her options here. "It by chance isn't Spin Harmony, is it? My friends down in the city keep talking about it and how I need to listen to their music."

Misako opened and closed her mouth several times, at a lost on what to say to that. Lloyd however had no trouble finding words at all. "Yes! They're awesome! Come on! Mom, you have to let me go now! Skylor can take me, and thus experience the awesomeness that is Spin Harmony."

Misako quickly shook her head at her son, a small smile crossing her lips. "Fine. Just be careful. And don't use your powers. We cannot lose another Bloodline." Misako paused, clearly thinking things through. "Watch out for Borg Industries cameras. I really don't like how much that guy can see sitting in his office."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Ok! Ok! I get it. Be careful. Make sure that you appear to be a normal non-heir to a bloodline kid. Watch for security cameras." Lloyd paused, before tackling his mother in a hug. "Thank you! You won't regret letting us go, Mom!"

"I better not."

~Meanwhile in Borg Industries Tower, Mr. Borg's office~

A middle aged man stared out the office window where he sat in his wheelchair. His jet black hair was neatly combed to the side, his piercing brown eyes sweeping the city laid out before him. He had worked very hard to get to the very top. The majority of Ninjago basically belonged to him, allowing him to access security footages that no one should have access to. Reaching out to the phone sitting on his desk, he pushed a small call button.

" _Yes? How may I be of service Mister Borg?_ " A feminine voice answered the call immediately.

"P.I.X.A.L.? I need you to call our friends. Send my deepest apologies, but I have need for their help." Mr. Borg spoke with authority, interlacing his fingers together.

" _Do you want me to prep any of the vehicles that we have in storage for them?_ " P.I.X.A.L. asked calmly, only a tinge of curiosity slipping out of her otherwise professional air.

"You know what? That sounds like a brilliant idea. Prepare the Stealth Mobile. I don't want them to be underprepared." Mr. Borg rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

" _Yes sir. Do you need me to do anything else to prepare for their arrival?_ " P.I.X.A.L. questioned smoothly, as if this was completely normal.

"Yes. I want you to make a slide using the footage from cameras A77, B55, C66, Z44, H99, K76, and Y43 to make a slide show for them." Mr. Borg didn't bait an eye at the strangeness of the request he just made.

" _Of course. May I ask right times? Or is it one of those, I'll know it when I see it kind of deals?_ " P.I.X.A.L. calmly pressed for information.

"You'll know it when you see it. I also need you to look up who all where on that climb. I need background checks, addresses, jobs, names of employees…the works." Mr. Borg knew that she wouldn't question his invasive orders on the subject of the privacy of citizens. Who knew? She might even figure out what exactly he was going for here.

" _Is someone targeting the climbers, Mister Borg?_ " P.I.X.A.L. dropped her professional air to allow worry fill her voice.

Mr. Borg sighed as he realized he might have to go blunt with her. "I believe so. Hopefully the, uh, _team_ can get to the bottom of this quickly."

" _I wholeheartedly agree Mister Borg sir._ "

~That night at Ninjago City Concert Hall~

"This is totally awesome!" Lloyd bounced excitedly as he scanned the large crowd to see if he couldn't catch the band members. It was well known that most of the time the four band-mates would walk through the crowd for a bit before the show. He hoped it was true so that he could get an autograph. Maybe even all four of them would sign! Excited, he started to run off into the large crowd.

Skylor yanked him back, preventing him from wandering off into the crowd. "Whoa there! Misako said you had to stay with _me_ at all times kiddo."

Lloyd rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the stage. Empty. That had to mean they were somewhere in the crowd! Lloyd wiggled, trying to break free from Skylor's iron like grip. Just when he was about to give up, the lights dimmed as an elderly man, Lloyd thinks he was one of the band members old man, came onto the stage.

"Uh…Ladies and Gentlemen! Give a round of applause to the one…the only…Spin Harmony!" He quickly ducked off the stage, revealing the band on stage with their instruments.

"Is that a saxophone?!" Skylor demanded as she gawked at the only blonde member of the band.

"That would be Zane Julian. He plays saxophone, the flute, clarinet, and drabbles in bass." Lloyd whispered as the band started playing their hit song _Look a Little Closer_.

Skylor nodded as she listened to the upbeat music that was telling her to pay attention to the little things. Even as she watched the stage, she couldn't help but which the lighting was a little better. The band kept flickering in and out of focus. She swept her eyes over each member, submitting their looks to memory. A small gasp escaped her as her eyes landed on the guitar player. "Lloyd? Who's playing guitar?"

Lloyd glanced up from where he was dancing and cheering with the rest of the crowd. "Uh? That would be Kai Smith. Rumor has it that he is a bit of an hothead."

She hummed as she watched the rather cute guitar player flicker in and out of focus, playing the guitar beautifully.

~Meanwhile in a random Back Alley~

The invisible giant red mobile home could only get your attention if you walk right into it. Inside were three masked figures. One was wearing a dark red outfit, with a dark red bandana tied around his nose and mouth, and a sloppy homemade dark red mask tied over his eyes, his hair a spiky auburn. His companion on the left wore a light grey outfit with a grey bandana over his nose and mask, his hair a stiff snowy white. He was also fidgeting with a sloppy homemade grey mask tied over his eyes. The last person in there wore a dark blue outfit, with a dark blue bandana and a sloppy dark blue homemade mask, his hair a light brown. He was more fidgety than the other two, as was proven by the fact that he was pacing nervously around the room. each outfit was long sleeved and had black gloves covering their hands.

Now, the room they were in was not a typical mobile home room. It was looked more similarly to the high-tech head-quarters used by the super heroes in comic books. A growl suddenly escaped the red clad figure. "Sit down Wisp!"

The blue clad figure jumped into the air, flailing his hands around dramatically. "Flames! Don't you ever scare me like that! Just about gave me a heart attack there."

"Oh? _I_ scared you? Look, the second Rocky and Brooke get back from their scouting; we need to be ready to move out!" Flames snapped, his temper flaring up.

Wisp glared at him for several seconds, bristling. Before he could say anything however, the third member of the group spoke up. "I sense that they are entering the alleyway now. Should I turn the camouflage off?"

Flames quickly waved him off. "Yeah, go ahead Shard. The sooner they get here, the sooner we can save lives."

Shard stood up and walked over to the controls for the vehicle. Reaching over, he quickly pushed a bright danger red button. A few seconds later, two more masked figures walked in. They were dressed exactly like the others, except that one was wearing all black, and had black hair, while the other was wearing a slightly lighter shade of blue, with a red headband around her head, her hair black in coloring. It was also shoulder length.

"Why do you two look like you're about to kill each other?" She asked, her hands landing on her hips.

"Nothing Brooke!" Wisp and Flames spoke quickly, both knowing better than to get on her bad side.

~Meanwhile Back at the Concert~

Skylor bobbed her head in time to the music as the band went on to play their second most popular song. This one was called _True Friends_. Her eyes flickered back up to the stage, a frown crossing her face as she noticed that the band was still poorly seen in the dim lighting. "They oughta fix that. This would be an even better experience if we could see the band better."

Lloyd bumped into her, his eyes growing heavy from staying up past his bedtime. "Skylor? How many more songs till we can go to bed?"

Skylor glanced down at her young charge. "I believe that there were only five songs planned for tonight. Long as no one requests any encores, we should be heading home in another hour or so."

Lloyd nodded; a smile on his face. Things were great at the concert.

~Meanwhile Back with Our Mystery Friends, who are now stopping a kidnapping two blocks down where they originally where~

Brooke dodged a blow aimed for her head, quickly unsheathing her daggers. Shard and Flames both were standing guard over the college student that the rather clanky potential kidnappers where after. Wisp was sprinting around the place, whacking the kidnappers randomly with his nunchucks. The black clad figure, ok, let's face it; he _has_ to be Rocky, twisted out of the grip of one of them, taking the arm with him.

"What the… guys! They're skeletons!" Rocky yelped loudly, shock flooding his voice.

Immediately the kidnappers threw off their thick cloaks, revealing that he was telling the truth. The leader, a creepy looking four armed skeleton, stepped forward. "Hand over the climber and no one gets hurt! Or else my name ain't Samukai!" A rather dumb looking skeleton promptly scratched his head and muttered to his neighbor, stating that he thought his name was Samukai.

"Go back to the depths of the earth where you belong!" Rocky yelled as he made a fist.

"Make me!" Samukai gleefully ordered, swinging _four_ rather sharp looking daggers.

Rocky bit his bottom lip, whacking his brain on what to do in this kind of situation. Looking down, he noticed the cement underneath him…touching the ground. "Hey! You wanna know why they call me Rocky?" Confusion crossed Samukai's face, the poor skeleton not understanding what Rocky was talking about. Rocky made a fist and quickly punched the ground. Immediately, the ground cracked, spiraling outwards towards the skeletons.

Instead of running away in fear like he expected, Samukai burst out laughing. "You! You are the one I am looking for! Heir to the Earth Bloodline, soon you will be no more!"

Flames suddenly appeared in front of Rocky, his katana unsheathed in his hand. "Big words for a guy who doesn't know the first thing about the Dragons."

The same idiot skeleton from before suddenly spoke up. "What are the Dragons?"

Wisp piped up, determination flooding his voice. "We are. All five of us."

Shard nodded, inching his way closer, his right hand already holding three shruikens. "Five siblings that will do anything in their power to stop evil like you from ruining the lives of others."

Samukai snorted, unimpressed from the big speech. "Real see about that. Skeletons attack!"

Rocky quickly pulled out his scythe, his voice suddenly full of authority. "Dragons defend!"

~Meanwhile at the Monastery~

Misako pulled Lloyd's bright green blanket up to cover him, a smile on her face as she looked down at the sleeping boy. Straightening, she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized that Skylor was standing right there. "Oh. What are you doing up Skylor?"

Skylor shrugged, looking slightly uneasy. "Just wondered if you wanted to hear about the concert now…or wait till morning to hear Lloyd's version of it?"

Misako frowned, worry creasing her brow. "That bad uh?"

Skylor quickly shook her head. "No. It was actually pretty good. My only complaint is the lighting. You couldn't really see the band up on the stage. They have really good music though. I might borrow Lloyd's CDs to download them onto my MP3 player."

Misako quickly relaxed, noting that was something everyone would find annoying. "I bet their tech guy is looking at the lighting and fixing it for the next concert."

Skylor nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah. I better get to bed. I have training in the morning."

Misako quickly waved her off. "Night Skylor."

"Night Misako."

~Meanwhile at Borg Industries Tower~

Mr. Borg sighed as he looked over the report the Dragons had just finished typing up. It didn't make any sense. It was skeletons that were sneaking around kidnapping people. It didn't make any sense. Skeletons belong in fairytales, not real life. Then again, kids with powers belong in stories too, but here he was helping the Dragons make their dreams come true…at a price. He couldn't exactly make the vehicles they needed for missions without money, and people would ask where he was spending it if they couldn't see where it was going. He seriously wished he didn't have to ask them for money anytime he decides to make new, or upgrade current, vehicles. Shaking his head, he looked up and over to where a silver female android was organizing his paperwork for him.

"P.I.X.A.L.? Is Rocky ok? The, uh, skeletons were particularly interested in him." Mr. Borg asked, suddenly very paranoid that his office might be bugged.

P.I.X.A.L. looked up from the paperwork she was doing, her face blank from all emotions. "According to Rocky, he is fine. However, Shard claims his brother is deeply troubled by this news. The others said they'll keep a close eye on him for now. They had a concert to get to apparently."

 **A/N: Done! Ok, now we kind of have the dragons in here…only they're human and not flying reptiles. And we got the concert! Ta-da! I am on a roll here!**

 **Also, did any of you caught on to the details that were off and hinted at something else is going on?**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4: Relaxation

**A/N: Hello there! Umm, I don't know what is going to happen in this chapter… ugh. My fingers shall do the talking. I guess we'll get to see the aftermath of the Concert... and the attack.**

 **Oh! Speaking of the attack and the concert, for everyone that guessed that they weren't at the concert, but were actually the dragons….the answer is YES! That is correct! They are the Dragons! All of them, even though Nya is not in the band. She is a dragon. (Brooke, the only female dragon in the group…)**

 **Don't forget to pay attention to details, they might hint that something else is going on that what is being written.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Four: What is this word you speak? Relaxation?

"…and then they performed their new song, _Roar of the Dragons_ , first time anyone's heard that one. Which…was…totally…AWESOME!" Lloyd punched the air, ignoring the bowl of oatmeal sitting in front of him.

Sensei Wu poured milk into Lloyd's cup, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Nephew…you need to eat your breakfast."

Lloyd ducked his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry Uncle."

Chuckling, one of Sensei Wu's students leaned across the table, nudging a bowl of brown sugar closer to the young boy. "Glad to see you had a good time last night."

"Thank you Neuro." Lloyd whispered as he quickly scooped some of the sugar into his bowl.

Skylor shook her head ruefully, a smile dancing on her lips. "I liked it too. But I have one thing that doesn't make any sense. Right when they started playing their last song, I suddenly felt a kinship with them. Which is strange because being an heir to a bloodline means that I should only feel a connection with others that are connected to bloodlines. We already found out Chris passed away quite some time ago. And the other lost bloodlines didn't have any way to continue it when the heads passed away."

Hums of surprise rippled through the large crowded dining room. Skylor's revelation was rather shocking, though they couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like they could just go ask these famous performers if they knew about the bloodlines…and give up a life of luxury for the one of hard work those who lived in the monastery lived…

"It really wouldn't be fair to them." With that they went back to eating their breakfast in relative silence.

~Few Hours Later~

Lloyd was bored. He knew every nook and cranny in the monastery, and in the mountains surrounding it. Crouching on a rock right outside the monastery walls, he watched an ant scurry past. Sometimes he wondered if he was different from the others. He still hadn't tapped into his bloodlines powers…and technically he was supposed to do that seven years ago. Maybe he could disappear for a few hours and find something to do? All the adults were busy training the heirs how to harness their powers. With that, Lloyd jumped down and walked down to the path leading down to Jamanakai Village. No one would know any ways. What good go wrong?

~Jamanakai Village, One hour later~

Samukai tightened his grip on the kid, his face twisted into a scowl. He didn't know where the kid came from, all he knew was that the brat and seen him. And they couldn't risk that just yet…HE wasn't strong enough to takedown the bloodlines yet.

"Sorry kid…but I can't have you stick around and tell people about me. Lights out kiddo." Samukai tightened his grip on the kid's neck, squeezing the air out of him.

"Hey! Samukai! Long time no see…and guess what? Boss doesn't care if anybody sees us anymore. So put the kid down!" Rocky swung his scythe menacingly, a growl rumbling deep in his throat.

The others whipped out their weapons as they stepped out of their hiding spots, boxing the skeleton leader in. Growling, he threw the kid into a nearby wall. Pulling his daggers out, he charged at Shard. Shard leapt out of the way, quickly throwing two shruikens at the four armed skeletons. Samukai dodged them, quickly slashing at Brooke, who blocked the attakcwith her daggers. Lightning swung his nunchucks in the air, before swinging them down knocking the skeleton off his feet.

Samukai rolled over, before suddenly pining Rocky down. "Why don't you just die?! It would be so helpful to us if the heir to the Earth bloodline would just not exist!"

Rocky used his super-strength to throw Samukai off, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "Stop calling me that! I am Rocky! Of the Dragon Brotherhood which accepts Sisters! I call upon the strength of the earth that I stand upon to protect those who can't from people like you!" Rocky made a fist, which he raised in the air. Immediately the ground shook as a large chunk of the ground raised itself from the ground. "Now leave! Before I have to crush your bones with the very earth you are standing on!"

Samukai spun his daggers, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "I don't think so." With that he attacked, slicing Rocky's arm open.

Rocky yelped; dropping the earth he had lifted on top of Lightning's foot. Shard charged forward to check on him. Brooke faked a stab to the left…when really she was punching him fully in the face with her right. Samukai quickly fled from them, again. Shard suddenly snapped his head up, worry dancing in his eyes. "Where is Flames and the kid?"

Brooke spun around alarm shooting through her upon realizing that her brother and the kid both were missing. Rocky pressed a hand on his bleeding wound, a dead serious look crossing his face. "Everyone put on your civilian clothes. Wear hats, sunglasses. Anything to keep fans from mobbing you. Spread out and find them. Hopefully what happened was that Flames moved the kid somewhere safer."

Nods of agreement rippled through the group, before they hurriedly left the area. The sooner they found their brother and the kid, the better.

~Meanwhile back at the Monastery~

"Garmadon? Have you seen our son?" Misako walked up to her husband, worry dancing in her eyes.

Garmadon snapped his head up from where he was studying ancient scrolls, alarm flashing in his own eyes. "I thought he was with you since Wu is taking the heirs down to Ignacia to get a few things that Jamanakai Village just doesn't have."

Misako pressed her lips together, before whipping around suddenly. "He didn't take all the heirs. Just Ash and Neuro. Mason is training the others."

Garmadon moved to follow his wife out of the room; concern for his young son's well being flooding him. "We better ask them if they've seen him anywhere."

Misako nodded as she led the way to where Mason was discussing something with Skylor. "Mason! Have you seen Lloyd?"

Mason immediately shook his head. "I thought he was with you, Misako. Is he missing?" Skylor frowned at that, not liking the idea that the young boy could be gone.

Garmadon crossed his arms, biting his bottom lip. "Yes. If we can get everyone to help search for him, that would be wonderful. There is no way he could have gone very far."

One of the students suddenly spoke up. "Do you need me to run over and tell Sensei Wu?"

Garmadon relaxed slightly, a small smile dancing across his lips. "Yes. Hurry Griffin. The sooner he is told, the sooner he can help us look for the lad."

Griffin gave one brief nod, before bolting out of the room at full speed. Garmadon spun around, quickly leaving to search for his boy elsewhere. Soon, everyone in that room was scattering, looking high and low for Lloyd.

~With Sensei Wu~

Griffin skidded to a halt in front of Sensei Wu and the two heirs. "Lloyd's missing! Have you seen him?"

Sensei Wu immediately shook his head. "Last I had seen him was during breakfast. Neuro? Ash? Have you seen him?"

Neuro immediately frowned, worry creasing his brow. "No I have not."

Ash bit his bottom lip, worry crossing his face. "Maybe he got bored and went into Jamanakai Village? I know he does that sometimes…and he doesn't always ask before he goes there."

Griffin tilted his head, surprise flashing across his face. "I'll tell Misako and Garmadon to check there then." With that, Griffin took off running back to the monastery.

Sensei Wu shook his head, worry dancing in his eyes. "Quickly now. We must get our supplies much faster now so we can join in the search for my nephew."

With that said; the three of them hurried into a store. None of them noticed that the guy behind the counter was made entirely out of stone…

~Back with the Dragons~

"Kai! Kid! Come out wherever you are!" Lightning hollered through a cupped hand. Of course, one could only tell he was Lightning due to the fact he was wearing a blue sweater that matched the blue in his dragon outfit. Dark sunglasses and a blue cap were clapped down on his head, preventing anyone from getting a good look at him.

Turning a corner, he ran straight into Nya. She was wearing a maroon jumper, with her gold and red bracelet on her wrist still. A frown crossing her face as she looked at him. "Any luck Jay?"

"None." The newly named Jay tilted his head back, knocking his cap slightly backward, so as to see her a little better. "What about you? Have _you_ had any luck looking?"

Nya shot him a withering look. "Jay…if I had found them…I would not ask if you've had any luck!"

"Oh." Jay hung his head, biting his bottom lip.

A pebble suddenly bounced past them, as if someone had kicked it loose as they walked past. A familiar voice spoke up suddenly, drawing their attention. "I take it that you haven't had any luck finding them either?" Two more had shown up, the one wearing black, and thus could be identified as Rocky, being the one who was speaking.

Nya hugged her chest, worry creasing her brow. "Cole… this isn't like Kai. He should have sought one of us out once we started looking for him. Something must have happened to him while he was dealing with the kid."

Cole pushed his dark sunglasses farther up his nose, worry knitting his eyebrows together. "I know. And I don't like it. I think maybe it's time that you send Falcon out, Zane."

Zane nodded in agreement, before giving off a low whistling sound. A moment later, the falcon appeared in the sky, before diving towards them, landing on Zane's arm. "Go see if you can't spot Kai in the sky my old feathered friend. He should be wearing his Flames the Dragon outfit."

Falcon screeched loudly in the affirmative, before flapping his wings hard. Within seconds he was up in the air, circling them before angling away. Swiftly he disappeared out of sight. Now all the friends had to do was wait.

~With Misako and Skylor~

Skylor scanned each of the faces in the streets of the village in hopes of seeing the familiar face of the small boy. Misako was twisting her hands together nervously, her eyes jumping to every single young blonde they passed. "Not him. Not him. Not him. Not _him_."

Skylor sighed, before catching sight of a rather anxious looking group of what she presumed where friends. She immediately felt drawn to them, as if they were members of one of the many Bloodlines. Biting her bottom lip briefly, she hesitated, before hurrying over to see what was going on. "Excuse me? But is there something I can help you with?"

They jumped in the air, three of them hurriedly checking that their sunglasses and caps were covering their faces adequately, as if they had something to hide. The only girl in the group rolled her eyes at them before turning to face her. "My brother appears to be missing. We were walking around when we noticed this guy beating some kid up… we don't exactly walk by when something like that is going on, so we stopped to help. But we somehow misplaced the kid and my brother."

Misako, who had followed Skylor over to the group, promptly snapped her head around to stare at her. "Did you say a kid? Did he have blonde hair, green eyes with gold flecks…oh! He would have been wearing his favorite green hoodie too!"

"Yea…. How do you know what he looks like?" Nya crossed her fingers that they had seen her brother with the kid.

"I'm his mother. We can't find him anywhere though. Perchance we should team up with our searches?" Misako asked, not entirely sure if the young group would like that.

Cole nodded his head in agreement, a smile crossing his face. "That sounds like a plan. I guess you now need to know what our friend looks like, uh?"

Skylor nodded her head. "That would be helpful."

Nya caught in a huge mischievous smile growing on her face. "Do you know anything about Spin Harmony?"

"Nya!" All three of the guys yelped loudly in horror.

Skylor wondered what the band had to do with this girl's brother, but nodded her head anyways. "I was at their concert last night. Why you ask?"

Nya reached over and yanked the guys' caps and sunglasses off. "Cause my brother happens to be their guitarist."

Zane froze, uncertain what to do now that his disguise was off, while Jay and Cole just tackled her. "Give those back! We are not being mobbed by fans!"

Skylor's mouth dropped open as she watched the three members of the famous band tackle their missing band mate's apparent sister to the ground. Giggling, Nya wiggled out from underneath them, leaving the two boys beating each other up. It took several seconds before they realized that she had moved. Cole quickly brushed dust off of his dark sweater. "Ok then…now that you know who we are, we better start looking again."

Zane suddenly spoke up, his monotone voice slightly thoughtful. "Kai has been to the van recently. I went to check to see if he took the kid there and his guitar was not in the back seat anymore."

All eyes landed on him. "Zane! Why didn't you tell us!?" "That makes things a lot easier to track them down!" "Do you think he was planning on playing _Unwanted_? That is kind of our way of signaling each other when we get separated."

Misako promptly arched an eyebrow. " _Unwanted_? Do I want to know…?"

Jay shrugged, unease flickering in his eyes. "It's how we all met. We don't play it for others though…too personal."

Nods all around. Misako pulled her phone out, sending a text to her husband that they had found a group of friends who had ran into Lloyd…but lost one of their own with the kid.

~With Kai~

Kai crouched low on the branch, somehow holding the kid steady as several skeletons scanned the ground for them. A soft whimper escaped the kid, who had already told Kai that his name is Lloyd and he's a huge fan of Spin Harmony. Thus meeting him was a dream come true…though the deadly, sharp sword strapped to Kai's back was a little of putting. Kai narrowed his eyes as one of them turned to face a bush that was shaking. Shifting his weight around, he shoved the kid behind him while he unsheathed his sword. The bush shook again, this time it parted to reveal a serpentine with dark blue scales and a white cobra head-like covering. Kai felt his very blood go cold the minute his eyes landed on the serpentine.

"Well? Have you found them? Or you wassssting preciousssss time looking for the kid and that boy that claimsss to be the Heir to the Earth Bloodline'ssss brother, by not actually looking for them?"

Kai narrowed his eyes. There was that word again…and this snake-person was sure Cole was whatever that was. Shaking his head, he tightened his grip on the sharp sword, staring not at the skeletons and serpentine down below, but instead at his reflection in the blade.

Lloyd wrapped his arms tightly around Kai, alarm flaring in his eyes. "What did he just say?" Lloyd whispered, not really interested in revealing their hiding spot.

Kai flickered his eyes down to the serpentine, his heart thudding loudly. "They seem to believe Cole is some heir to this bloodline that we've never even heard of before. Now be quiet. I rather not have to fight them with you around." Kai hissed back, gently pushing the kid farther into the tree.

 **A/N: Done! Ok… so we have a slight dilemma… umm. Yeah. Kai and Lloyd are stuck in a tree, in the woods by the description that was going on there… and Kai doesn't like the sight of this serpentine for some reason… wonder if they've met before?**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5: Safe

**A/N: Hello! Uh, we probably should get Kai and Lloyd found and reunited with the others… but where's the fun in that? They can totally stick together for awhile longer… hold on; Stormy says I have to get them back with the others in this chapter…yeah. See ya at the end of this little adventure.**

 **Oh! Before I forget… last chapter there were two things that were off, one the clerk in the store was a stone warrior, and two; Kai** _ **RECOGNIZED**_ **the serpentine that had appeared at the end of the chapter, despite the fact the Dragons have not yet met any of the Serpentine.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: Everyone is safe...for now

Cole grabbed Skylor, yanking her back to prevent someone from running over her. Nya was chewing her bottom lip, worry dancing in her eyes. It's been two days since they had lost Kai and the kid. Misako was sniffling back tears as she scanned the area for her son and the famous guitarist.

Skylor took a step back, a frown on her face. "How do we know that a fan hadn't kidnapped him?"

Jay shoved his hands into his pockets, rolling his eyes skyward. "This is Kai we're talking about. The guy knows how to survive on the street. I mean, ever he's been living on the street since he watched his parents get murdered…sorry Nya! I didn't mean to mention something _soo_ insensitive!"

Nya rolled her eyes, a tiny smile on her face. "It's fine Jay. I don't really remember leaving with them in an actual house anyways. My clearest memories are the ones on the street."

Skylor blinked, shock slipping into her as she realizes that just maybe the members of Spin Harmony are more aware of the world outside of the one they lived than they had thought. "Do you all have stories like that? Or is it just a, umm, Kai thing?"

Jay spun around, a huge grin on his face as he skipped along. "I'm adopted. My birth parents didn't want me so they just had the child services find me a new home…before I was even born to! It's fine though, now I get to tell people that I live in a junkyard! Zane watched his father die at a young age, but the event was soo traumatic, his memory switch was switched off." Misako arched an eyebrow at that, wondering what he meant by that. "He wandered the streets for years. Cole on the other hand, is the son of a famous singer and would have lived the luxury life if he hadn't runaway when he was younger. But hey! That's life for you! We like the way things are now…and they wouldn't have been like this at all if we never met, which couldn't have happened if we all were all felt as if we were wanted."

Misako narrowed her eyes, puzzlement slipping through. Jay's story about his childhood sounded familiar, as if it were important to the Bloodlines. "What do you mean by wanted?"

Nya nudged her, a tiny but tight smile on her face. "That's why they never play _Unwanted_ for anyone. It's about how they felt growing up. One day Kai wrote this song about how he felt about how we were being treated on the streets. Ironically enough, at the same time three certain someones wrote similar songs to the one he wrote. All four of them were either singing or humming their songs when they met each other. Within two days, Spin Harmony was born."

Skylor widened her eyes in shock. Definitely more to this band than what meets the eyes. Griffin suddenly popped out of nowhere, a frown on his face. "Ok… we're running out of places here. Any suggestions on where to go next?"

"No." Everyone spoke in unison as they shook their heads.

Griffin crossed his arms, annoyance flashing across his face. "Pretty sure both of the senseis will not be pleased if I tell them that. Maybe…what is that?" The second he said that, everyone heard it. Strains of guitar music floating along the autumn breeze. Misako frowned as she realized that it was different than what she was used to, one minute it was sad and depressed, with a tinge of frustration, then the next it was more outgoing, almost determined, before switching back to the more depressing notes.

The famous drummer that was with them immediately punched the air. "That's Kai! He's playing _Unwanted_! Come on!" With that, he bolted after the straining notes, a huge smile on his face. The rest of Spin Harmony was right behind him, along with their guitarist's younger sister.

Skylor, Griffin, and Misako hurried after them, relieved that the friends' confidence that their missing band mate would play their rather unique calling card. A unique calling card that held special meaning to them.

~With Kai~

Kai knew he needed to call the others. And tell them something he had figured out back when they were stuck in that tree. If it weren't for the kid, he would have leapt down to deal with that slippery snake himself. Kai pushed these negative thoughts out of his mind as he strummed his guitar, the notes for the song of hope that he had written so long ago drifting up into the air. A soft hum escaped him as he hummed along, forgetting that Lloyd was still there. As he strummed along, the lyrics slowly but surely slipped out; _"Everyone is talking about how famous people are helping children in need. But they don't see…they don't see. Down in the dark alleyway, two children huddle together in the cold. One a boy with a bleeding wound over his one eye, the other a frightened young girl. Everyone claims to see all the children in need, all the children in need. But no one sees the two in the alleyway._

 _Oh! It will get better, because the fire…the fire…burns bright in the boy. It burns so bright, but not for him. For his younger sister. For he has seen his parents murdered with his own eyes. He knows the coldness of the world. And the fire burns within him for her. Burning brighter than a midday sun, the fire keeps him going._

 _The years go by; the boy is older now, entering his tweens. His sister is desperate for a sense of normality to their lives. He promises it will happen someday. She wants to know when someday is, as she lies down to sleep on the cold concrete in yet another alleyway. He doesn't answer right away, frustration easing its way into his eyes._

 _Oh! It will get better, because the fire…the fire…burns bright in the boy. It burns so bright, but not for him. For his younger sister. For he has seen his parents murdered with his own eyes. He knows the coldness of the world. And the fire burns within him for her. Burning brighter than a midday sun, the fire keeps him going._

 _Time passes, the boy grows. He is stronger, but not a boy at heart. He has given up on his childhood so long ago that he is a man in a child's body. He cries out in hunger, but no one sees him or her… he holds her tightly, trying to keep her warm. But it doesn't work…it never works. Their clothes are nothing more than rags by now. He lifts his face to the sky and screams as the fire erupts…_

 _Oh! It will get better, because the fire…the fire…burns bright in the boy. It burns so bright, but not for him. For his younger sister. For he has seen his parents murdered with his own eyes. He knows the coldness of the world. And the fire burns within him for her. Burning brighter than a midday sun, the fire keeps him going._

At this point, Kai strummed faster his fingers flying across as he picked the tempo up. _"Another day passes, she turns to me. Tears stream down her face as she asks if this is the end of the line for us. I tell her no it is not. We will get our brighter future. Then picking up abandoned sting pieces and a box, I made a makeshift guitar and began to sing._

At this point, Kai had tears streaming down his face, eyes distant as he replayed what happened next that one fateful day. _"Oh! It will get better, because the fire…the fire…burns brightly in me. It burns so bright, but not for me. For my younger sister. For I have seen our parents killed with my own eyes. I know the coldness of the world. And the fire…and the fire…burns within me for her. Burning brighter than a midday sun, the fire…the fire…keeps me going._

Kai smiled as he heard new voices joining in on the last part. _"As tempered as the flames soaring into the sky…" "As steady as the earth under our feet…" "As unpredictable as the lightning in the storm…" "As transparent as ice on a clear day…"_ Kai looked up to see his band mate's stepping up to stand on either side of him. _"We can change the world for the better. We have it inside of us. We can do this…do this… we can do this now. We have the talent, and we're gonna sing out loud. No one is going to stop us, a change is long overdue. We have the gift of music inside of each of us. We can do this. We can do this. We can do this with the help of our inner fire/earth/ice/lightning we can do anything we put our hearts to do."_ Kai's fingers slowed to a stop as he lowered his head again. This time instead of tears of frustration and sadness streaming down his face, tears of relief and joy streamed down. Laughing, he looked up at his friends. "What took you so long?"

Lloyd, who had been quietly listening to the song the whole time, suddenly leapt up and ran to his mother. "Mom!"

Misako quickly wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Lloyd! Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

Lloyd nodded fervently, still slightly shaken at the fact that the four-armed skeleton tried killing him. "Samukai is back. And I think the serpentine are back to. At least, I had seen one with Kai. By the way, Kai knows how to sword fight will good!"

Nya shot her brother a questioning look at that statement. Kai shrugged, looking nonchalant about that statement. Skylor frowned, one aspect of the song bugging her. Well, actually it was four aspects of the last part of the song. "Why do you all mention four of the elements in your song?"

Lloyd jumped in, looking very happy to be reunited with his family. "Loads of their songs mention those certain elements. Mainly because they usually are compared to the elements themselves. Kai Smith is hot tempered and typically impatient. Jay Walker is highly energetic and you never know what he is going to do next. Cole Brookstone is fairly steady in his loyalty to the others. Zane Julian is known for being so straight forward; talking to him at times is similar to looking at ones reflection in ice. Kinda neat really, when you think of it. All of them are so very much different from each other, but their so close to one another, many people have heard them call each other brothers!"

Nya and the rest of Spin Harmony stood awkwardly to the side, not sure what to say about any of that. Particularly since this was the first time they heard _that_ explanation for their obsession for those particular elements. At least their obsession with the element of water wasn't as broadcasted through their music as the others. Then again, they probably would have a lot more mentioning of water in their songs if Nya joined the band. Griffin smiled to himself, relief flooding his face. "I'll go tell the senseis that we found him finally." With that, Griffin disappeared again.

Misako quickly thanked Kai for keeping her son safe, before bidding everyone there goodbye and leaving the area.

~Three Hours Later, Cole's upstairs bedroom at his dad's place~

Kai twisted his hands together; nervous about what he needed to say to has friends. Nya suddenly plopped down next to him. "Ok, spill. What's eatin at you?"

He quickly snapped his head up, to notice that all of his friends were sitting around looking at him. "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

Jay arched his eyebrow up, confusion edging his brow. "Uh…the fact you're wringing your hands together as if you're nervous about something. That and you insisted that you needed to talk to Mr. Borg in private. That clearly means something is bugging you today."

Kai sucked in a breath, worry and fear dancing in his eyes. "Remember what I told you guys but the two men that killed Mom and Dad?" Nods all around, especially from Nya. "Well… while I was with the kid we sort of spotted one of the men that killed them."

"What!?" "Are you alright?" "This is serious. Did he recognize you?" "Yikes! Which one was it? Are you alright? Did he attach you again? What exactly happened?" Cole calmly reached over and clapped a hand over Jay's mouth silencing him.

Kai swallowed hard, looking down to his hands. "I'm fine. He didn't see me at all. And it was the one with the dark blue scales and a white cobra head-like covering. I hate serpentine." The friends bit their bottom lips. This was going to be a problem if those things were still loose out there. "It gets worse. Apparently their cohorts with the skeletons. We need to up our game."

~Back at the Monastery~

Sensei Wu rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he stared out the window. "This certainly is a dilemma. We must up our attempts to find Gordon's grandchild, and Mason's potential grandchild, immediately."

Misako nodded in agreement. The news that their ancestors enemies were back was rather alarming. "What about the six civilians that have seen them?"

Garmadon wrapped his arms around his wife, worry creasing his brow. "We'll either have to locate them and make them promise not to tell anyone, or reveal ourselves to the general populace."

Instant flinching all around the room. They've always been careful not to let their powers become common knowledge. The idea that they might have to reveal it to the world was rather…earth shattering to them. Mason spoke up, a small frown on his face. "We need to find a clue on whom out there as my powers."

"I know who!" Lloyd suddenly walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"What?!"

Lloyd shuffled his feet, his eyes darting to the ground. "Well, while I was with Kai, we overheard the skeletons talking to each other about it. They know who it is, but haven't gotten to him yet. Actually, I'm kind of surprised that Skylor was so close to him and hadn't even noticed."

Skylor stared at him, shock crossing her face. "What do you mean; I was close to him and didn't notice?"

Lloyd planted his hands on his hips, amusement and excitement dancing in his eyes. "I mean that as in it is Cole Brookstone of Spin Harmony…I wonder if that's the real reason why their songs mention earth so much. It's in honor of his powers."

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Great. The one person we've been looking for is a spoiled brat that probably doesn't even know how to be responsible."

Lloyd crossed his arms, huffing in disagreement. "No he isn't. If you follow all of Spin Harmony, you would know they split all their money between Borg Industries, and with homeless shelters throughout the country. Especially the homeless shelters. If memory serves correctly, half of the band are from homeless families, but they didn't have any shelters to go to. Reason why they've been funding new shelters for those less fortunate. No one knows why they give the other half of their earnings to Borg Industries, but they're really good people."

"Borg Industries!?" Everyone exclaimed in horror. Sensei Wu continued on, worry creasing his brow. "That must be where he is getting money that funds his ability to buy out all of the companies…slowly taking over Ninjago City."

Murmurs of disbelief rippled through the group, worry really showing itself in all of them.

 **A/N: Done! Phew! Umm, don't think there was much hidden information… sorry. By the way, Mr. Borg isn't using their money to buy out other companies. He is using it to build their special vehicles and training arena, and their weapons.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6: The Irony

**A/N: Hello there! Last chapter didn't have any hidden important details….so yeah. *clears throat* Anyways, basically all that you need to know for this one is that now that they know it was Cole, the elemental masters are going to try and get him, as well as pick up speed with finding the new elemental master of lightning (Jay…who is Cole's best friend…anyone else see the irony?) Also, thanks to Kai's revelation, the Dragons will be picking up their training and working harder to save Ninjago. Hmmm, I think that will mean fewer concerts for Spin Harmony then…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: Oh the Irony!

~With the Elemental Masters~

Sensei Wu frowned as he poured over the large tactical map of Ninjago, a walkie-talkie in his hand. Lifting it to his mouth, he quickly spoke into it. "Gordon…there is an adopted girl near where you are at. Just go down the street to the sixty-third apartment building, it's the apartment on the fourth floor, to the right."

Gordon's voice came through the walkie-talkie. "Got it!"

Mason's voice then came through, impatience edging his voice. "What about Spin Harmony? The concert was a bust."

Sensei Wu frowned as he turned to look over the rather small but tidy schedule for the band. "The next concert isn't until next month. Why was it a bust?"

"Because…. They never showed. The entire thing was holograms!"

Sensei Wu sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that they must be smarter than they had originally thought. The band also cared deeply for each member clearly, if they all ditched a concert and had prerecorded holograms take their places. "This might take a little longer than what we originally thought…"

~Meanwhile in a large secret room underneath Borg Industries~

Kai ducked, barely missing getting hit with one of the nindroid's many weapons. Nya sprinted past him, luring another one away to who knows where. Zane was calmly knocking the nindroids he was facing off their feet, Falcon lazily circling above him. Cole punched yet another nindroid, before spinning around to pull one of off Jay. Titling his head back, Cole sucked in a deep breath. "Circle up! Now! Watch your brothers…and sister's backs! Move!"

Moving with practiced ease, they all quickly did what Cole told them to do. Swinging his sword up, Kai disarmed three nindroids at once. Grunting he glanced over to the side. "We need a better way of practicing. According to the legends, each tribe has unique special powers. The Hypnobrai can hypnotize us into doing their dirty work for them."

Zane nodded in agreement as he kicked a nindroid away from them. "Indeed. If memory serves correctly, the Venomari have special venom in their spit that if it gets into your eyes, makes you hallucinate."

Jay flinched as he ducked below a blow to his head, quickly slamming his nunchucks into the nindroid. "Yeah. Don't forget, the Fangpyre bite can turn you into one of them. They're like the serpentines' version of a vampire! Only without the bloodsucking part… watch out Nya!"

Nya took the warning to heart, kicking a nindroid that was trying to get to her from the side while she was disarming another one, away from her. Cole slammed his scythe down on top of another nindroid, a frown crossing his face. "The Constrictai will be the hardest to fight. They have a death grip and are known for burrowing underground."

Nya threw two of her daggers, disabling two nindroids, and knocking four more onto the floor. "True…but what about the Anacondrai? They can turn invisible!"

Kai sliced three nindroids in half, sweat beading his forehead. "Can't you build a machine that can pick up their low body heat? Then we have even fighting ground with them!"

Cole frowned as he used his superstrength to crush five nindroids at once. "That's one tribe down. What about the others?"

Silence fell as they pondered this while punching nindroids left and right. Suddenly Zane cried out "falcon vision!" and then his eyes and Falcon's started glowing brightly. Leaping forward, he quickly dismantled all of the nindroids. Cole sucked in a breath as he stared at his friend, his mind reeling with an idea. "Guys…what if we each concentrate on one tribe?"

"What!?"

Cole hurriedly lifted his hands up in surrender. "Hey! At least hear me out! Look, Zane can cancel out the Venomari's venom by using his Falcon vision. Nya…if you do build that machine that Kai suggested, you can follow the Anacondrai's every movement. Kai, you're our best fighter with closed eyes due to the armed bank robber and it's, uh, timing."

Kai scoffed, even though a tiny smile was on his face. He had been temporarily blind that day, making it hard for him to fight. Since then he had been training to fight without his eyesight. He could by now hold his own against Zane whether or not he was blindfolded. Jay bounced up and down, a huge grin on his face. "What about me? Which tribe am I most suitable for?"

Cole frowned as he looked to him. That was a good question, one he didn't have an answer to. Kai chuckled as he placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "How about the Fangprye? You move around enough that they probably will have a hard time biting down on you."

Jay brightened at that, leaping all over the place as he cheered loudly. Zane turned to face Cole, a frown on his face. "I do not see how you can defeat the Constrictai. According to legend they tighten their grips the more you struggle. I fear your superstrength is not enough to overcome them."

Cole smiled tightly, already brainstorming up ideas. "Don't worry. They've got to have some kind of weakness that I can exploit. I'll handle it."

Nya glanced over to Kai, silently asking him a question. Kai nodded, before turning to Cole. "Dad told us when we were younger that the Constrictai can't keep a hold of you if you relax your body. Once you're relaxed, you slip right out of their grips."

Cole grinned as he crossed his arms confidently. "In that case… I can totally take them on! I know how to relax."

Zane frowned his fingers twitching as he grasped at another shruiken. "Yes, you certainly know how to do that…but can you relax when it is difficult for you to breath?"

Cole faltered, knowing Zane had a point. "I'll work on it. Don't worry guys. I don't intend to die anytime soon. Besides that… I think all of us have had enough serpentine and skeletons messing our lives up to last us a life time."

The friends looked to each other, before bursting into laughter. They certainly had lead interesting lives because of the supernatural beings trying to mess their lives completely up. A chuckle escaped from Mr. Borg has he rolled into the room, scanning the mess. "I see that you have finished this training exercise. Do you want to take a break, or move onto the next one?"

Kai flipped his sword over so that it rested on his shoulder. "Next one please. We have to be ready."

~Back with Sensei Wu~

Sensei Wu stroked his beard thoughtfully as he looked over the list of adopted teens and their addresses. There was only four homes left now, one of which was in a junkyard. Shaking his head at that, he picked up the walkie-talkie. "We have three more addresses, unless someone wants to go to a clear typo. I don't know of anyone that would willingly live and raise a child in a junkyard."

A chuckle came over the walkie-talkie as someone laughed. "You're right. No one in their right minds will bother raising a kid in such a disaster zone."

Sensei Wu hummed as he looked over the map trying to pinpoint who was the closest to which child.

~Back with Jay~

Jay skipped into the junkyard, humming a random Spin Harmony song as he did so. Ed noticed his son entering the Junkyard and immediately smiled. Lifting his hand up in a wave, he called out to him. "Jay! Come over here and help your old man out!"

Jay smiled as he ran over to Ed. "Coming Pa! What's ya working on this time? Cool! Is that part of an old laser cannon from when Dr. Julian was forced to make those for the skeletons!?"

Ed laughed as he handed his son a wrench. "Thought I could up the security here. Eh… you haven't seen your ma recently have you?"

Jay shook his head fervently, still smiling as he twisted the wrench, tightening the bolts. "Maybe she's inside still. Want me go check?"

Ed quickly shook his head. "No no. I can check myself. I'll be right back." Ed then left the project, heading inside to check on Edna.

~With Cole~

Cole didn't look up at all as he read the newspaper with a bored expression. "That's nice Dad. Say, do you mind if I sleepover at Jay's tonight?"

Lou rolled his eyes skyward as he realized that Cole wasn't listening to anything he was saying, per usual. "Sure. Go right ahead. I don't see what's so exciting about sleeping in a junkyard though."

Cole rolled his eyes at that, looking up from the paper. "Dad…I'll be sleeping inside the trailer with the Walkers, not outside!"

Lou smiled, glad that his son was finally listening to him. "Now that I have your attention. As I was saying earlier, some guy was trying to interact with the holograms while you were at training. I just want you to be careful. He was especially interested in _your_ hologram."

Cole frowned, suddenly wondering why he had tuned his father out. "I'll be careful Dad. And I'll have my friends be careful to. I don't want to lose any of them."

~With Zane~

Zane looked over the small, but growing, homeless shelter. No one could recognize him with his large sunglasses and a white cap on his head. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he went back to the back room, where no one will see him. Slipping inside, he spotted his old fine feathered friend sitting on top of a stack of boxes. Smiling he reached out to him. "Hello old friend. Is this place alright for spending the night? Or are we going to join our friends wherever they are at?" With a soft screech, Falcon swooped down, landing on his arm. "I take that as this is good enough for tonight."

With that, Zane settled down, exhaustion quickly claiming him once again.

~With Kai~

Nya giggled as she chatted away with P.I.X.A.L. about something. Mr. Borg was calmly cutting into his steak, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Kai felt awkward, knowing that he had nothing in common with either his host, or sister when she found herself talking with the only other female companion they had that was close to their age.

"Kai? Are you alright? We are taking measures to protect you and your friends from the serpentine and skeletons." Mr. Borg looked up to lock eyes with the melancholy teen.

Kai half-shrugged at that, pushing his potato around with his fork. "I'm fine… it's the anniversary of Mom and Dad's death. It's been years and the murderers are still loose."

Mr. Borg frowned at that, recalling how the boy always had the worst nightmares when that time came around. Nya being kidnapped when they were around nine and eight years of age on this day also didn't help matters at all. Mr. Borg met the two kids when Kai had broken into his building, looking for something he could trade or use to get his sister back safely. Mr. Borg then tried to help the fiery boy any way he could. Reaching across the table, Mr. Borg squeezed Kai's hand tightly. "I'm here if you ever need anything. Please know this Kai."

"I know." Kai looked down to the hand covering his, quickly squeezing it back tightly.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, so Mr. Borg apparently has known Kai and Nya longer than the others…and Sensei is overlooking Jay in his search for, well, Jay. Oh! And Mason has alerted Lou that someone is after his son by accident, and now Cole and the others will be looking over their shoulders for an unknown crazed fan…that technically isn't a fan.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7: Villains

**A/N: Hello! Let's see here…does anyone know what is happening in this chapter? Hmm, I wonder what the bad guys are up too…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Seven: Let's switch things up a bit…

~Inside of the questionable warehouse hidden in the dark alleyway that the villains are using as a HQ~

"Thissss issss ridiculousssss! How hard isssssss it to find the Heir to the Earth Boodline?!" Pythor snapped as he paced in the large conference room of sorts.

Samukai folded all four of his arms, huffing in annoyance. "Look… maybe we should give up? There is a reason why the Overlord is trying to stop the prophesy."

The small, mystery cloaked figure from before laughed at that. "And do you really believe that he can stop something that is supposed to stop him?" Pythor glared at the strange figure, but didn't say anything. "Look, the five have clearly already banded together…"

The Stone Army General growled as he slammed his fist against the long wooden table in the middle of the room. "The Heir is running about the place with four civilians, not the other four Heirs that will protect the Most Powerful Heir!"

The cloaked figure smirked, before leaning back. "That's what you think." She responded in a sing-song voice.

Pythor snapped a hand forward, stopping Clouse from attacking her. "Don't. We need her. Now then…are you saying that the Five Second Most Powerful Heirs are already together?"

"Depends…Does a Moosearoo jump in the air?" Groans immediately escaped the others, annoyance flaring up.

A small dark purple blob that was floating above the table in one corner suddenly spoke, a deep menacing voice escaping it. "Do you always have to answer our questions with a riddle, _niece_?"

Feet thudding against the floor, she stood up, spreading her arms out wide. "Why! _Uncle_ , you would think that wasn't fun the way you speak about it!" The Overlord growled, glaring at the young girl. At least one would presume he was glaring, hard to tell when he didn't have any eyes at the time… Rolling her eyes, she turned around and left the room. "Speaking of fun…I'm bored so, yeah. Later losers."

Clouse whipped around to glare at the Overlord. "Really, why you insist that we put up with her is a mystery to me. Are you sure her mother is your sister?"

The Overlord pulsed brightly as he turned to face them again. "Unfortunately. Honestly, I am trying to figure out why she pointed out Pythor's mistake after all these years. It doesn't make sense…unless. You don't think she's up to something again?"

No one said anything, knowing that if they did he would order them to follow her. And none of them wanted to do that.

~Ninjago City Park~

A small preteen girl with midnight black that had a blue hue to it and hazel eyes that had a red glint in them kicked a small pebble away, wondering if she would show up today or not. Her hair was long, and pulled back into two equally long braids that wrapped around her head. Her clothes were rather interesting… blood red tee with a pitch black leather jacket, torn jeans, fingerless leather gloves, and leather biker boots. She fiddled with a silver bracelet chain on her wrist that had only one single charm on it. The charm was shaped like a fierce dragon mid-attack. Sighing, she sat down, deciding that she might as well have known she'll be late. She was going to come, just on the late side. Just then, P.I.X.A.L. walked into the park by herself. Smiling the young girl stood up, walking over to the android.

"Finally. You're late." She shoved her hands into her jacket pocket, as if talking to the android was normal.

"My apologies. Mr. Borg had things that I needed to do." P.I.X.A.L. stated in a calm voice, as if she didn't notice the way everyone else was avoiding the strange girl.

A sigh escaped her as she turned around, walking off quickly. "That's fine. Come on. Pretty sure the Overlord has spies everywhere. We'll be safer over here."

"Of course." P.I.X.A.L. trotted after her, following her to a large oak tree in the middle of the park.

As soon as they arrived at the tree, the young couple enjoying a picnic in its shade quickly stood up and left. Neither the girl nor her companion blinked in surprise at the strange behavior, as if it were normal. Reaching out, she gently placed her hand on the tree. Said tree then opened up, revealing that it was a fake. P.I.X.A.L. calmly walked into the tree, as if it were normal. The girl quickly followed behind her, the door snapping shut behind her.

After walking down the spiraling staircase for what could be hours, they finally entered a large room that appeared to be a bunker of sorts. It had a small kitchen, fully stocked kitchen, a cot pushed against the wall with a rather colorful blanket draped over it, a desk and chair, several bookshelves and vases full of ancient scrolls. There also was a door that supposedly leads to a bathroom. A giant sized map of Ninjago was covering the far wall, covered with brightly colored darts. There was also a complete schedule of Spin Harmony, including their activities as the Dragons or what they did in their free-time, hanging from the ceiling. A large bullseye had the Overlord's photo on it, multiple dark red darts sticking out of it. There also were multiple pinpricks of holes covering his photo.

Flopping down on the cot, she turned to stare at the female android. "Well? Are they anywhere near strong enough to train him?"

P.I.X.A.L. didn't ask what she meant, instead she answered automatically. "Cole and Zane both are getting there, but Jay and Kai have a ways to go."

She rubbed her fingers together, annoyance flashing across her face. "What about Nya? Remember, it has to be all five of them…or else Lloyd will burn himself up when he uses his power that first time."

"She will be ready any day now. Are you sure about this miss?"

A laugh, it almost sounded maniacal, escaped the preteen. "Oh…I am sure about this. I didn't work like crazy to ensure that they all would meet in the first place for nothing you know."

P.I.X.A.L. stared off into space, not registering what she just said. "I need to get back. Mr. Borg will be worried."

Nodding her head in agreement, the youngster stood up, pulling her bracelet off. "I'm afraid that you're still not allowed to remember our conversations. I truly am sorry P.I.X.A.L." With that said, she placed the charm near the android, who immediately shut down.

~Several minutes Later, Borg Industries~

.A.L. woke with a start, puzzled about how she had gotten there in the first place. Last she remembered was a strange urge to go walk in the park for some reason. She had walked into the park…then everything went black. Shaking her head, she hurried over to where the recipients' desk was. Stepping up to it, she logged in wondering if whatever happened to her was alarming enough that she needed to tell Mr. Borg. If memory served correctly, this wasn't the first time it happened.

The automatic doors swooshed open as Zane walked carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hello P.I.X.A.L. You look lovely today. Would you like to join me at the movies later tonight?" He handed her the bouquet.

She smiled as she lifted it to her face, pretending that she did have a sense of smell like her wonderful boyfriend. "I would be happy to join you. Just let me alert Mr. Borg of this plan for tonight."

"Of course." Zane stood still as he waited patiently for Mr. Borg to tell them it was okay for them to go out.

~Back in the Tree~

The preteen was still in there. Then again, it was her hideout. Sighing, she went through the cupboards to see if anything sounded good. Her eyes suddenly flashed red, making her head snap up as she whipped around to glare at the Hypnobrai general that was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Go away Scales."

Scales rolled his eyes, before leaning casually against the stairwell. "Of course. I'll leave once you answer this question for me, Sabrina." A groan escaped the girl when he mentioned her name. "The answer to your question…it was a yes, wasn't it?"

Sabrina nodded her head, knowing she could trust him. There was a reason he had challenged the authority of his predecessor a few short years back.

Scales sighed, before suddenly dropping a bag full of her favorite foods onto the table. "Don't eat so much you get a tummy ache. Do you know which one of my men agrees with my predecessor and not me?"

Sabrina pulled open the bag, picking up the container of nachos. "Maybe…I'm not sure which two though. The rest is behind you though. Oh. You might wanna talk to the other generals… you'll be surprised about their viewpoints on Pythor's rule."

Scales looked at her funny-like, before nodding bye and leaving the room. He had what he came for…hope for the future.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, apparently the Overlord has a niece, and she is pro ninja if her hideout and conversation with P.I.X.A.L. indicates anything. Also…apparently there might be a revolt amongst the serpentine soon, if we can trust what she said. Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8: Kidnapped!

**A/N: Umm, not sure what's gonna happen this time. Maybe we'll learn more about Sabrina and her family life. Eh. I really don't know or care. My fingers have been doing most of the talking and they shall continue dictating this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Eight: Kidnapping someone is _totally_ legal!

~With Sensei Wu~

Sensei Wu looked over the list, frustration surging through him. They're looking for Spin Harmony so as to get Cole Brookstone was a complete fail…and the still missing Heir to the Lightning Bloodline was not at any of the addresses that they had looked at. Sighing, he picked up his walkie-talkie to communicate with the others. "I am going to go check out this Junkyard. See if the owners know anything about adopted kids."

Sitting the walkie-talkie down, he left the monastery, determined to find the missing heir.

~At Borg Industries~

Kai spun around, slicing five nindroids in half, a smirk crossing his face. Stopping, he pulled his blindfold off examining the mess in the room. Cole was bound tightly in cold chains, which he slipped right out of as he relaxed. Nya was fighting a nindroid while messing with her bracelet. Jay had added some metal armor to his sleeves as extra protection, which he was carefully testing out as he battled a couple of nindroids. Zane was fighting twenty nindroids, while Falcon flew around in circles above him, their eyes glowing as they shared their eyesight. Cole caught Kai watching him and smiled. They were ready for the serpentine. At least, Cole hoped they were ready for the serpentine…

Just then an alarm blared loudly, causing their heads up to stare at the ceiling where the blaring emergency lights were located. Whipping around, they bolted out of the training room. Looks like Ninjago needs their Dragons again.

~Back at the Monastery, with Lloyd; three hours later~

Lloyd wondered what his luck was that the monastery would get attacked when he was the only one there. Wiggling, he tried to get comfortable in the small cabinet that he was trying to hide in. He bit his bottom lip when he heard a loud bang nearby. He glanced around, panic rising up as he realized that the skeletons were checking the cupboards for him. Not good. Not good. The door to the cabinet he was crouched in suddenly began inching its way open…

Lloyd quickly threw a punch, expecting that would be the end of it…at least just long enough for him to run for it. A yelp of surprise escaped a startled black clad Dragon. "Wait…you're the kid that we saved from Samukai _last_ time!" Cole pulled his mask and kerchief down so as to better look at the terrified child.

Lloyd blinked rapidly, startled to realize that he just punched Cole in the face. Blushing, he looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought the skeletons were looking for me and that you were…um."

Cole smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. We all make mistakes. Might be awhile before we see the skeletons, Kai ain't the only one who knows how to fight." Cole leaned in real close and quickly added in a soft whisper, "You really should see Kai fight blindfolded. It's amazing."

"Really? That's pretty cool. And you better get moving. We don't have all day ya know."

Startled, Cole looked up and back to see a girl that he had seen many times in the audience of his concerts. "You!? What are you doing here?!"

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina folded her arms, nodding her head to Cole's highly bewildered friends were standing, a long chain connecting them. "I'm kidnapping you six. That's what. Now come on, and be a good prisoner."

Cole yelled in anger, before attempting to attack her…only to realize that he was also chained to his friends. Even more furious, he tried using his superstrength to break the chains. All he managed to do was make the kid that was also chained to them yelp as he was yanked off his feet. Glaring, Cole gave up, begrudgingly following his captor.

"Don't think that you've won just yet girly. I am not about to be held against my will by a crazed fan." Cole growled as he walked past her.

"That's good. I'm not a fan. I'm more into classical piano music." Sabrina smiled as she skipped off leading them to who knows where.

~Two Hours later, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and all the others return to find the destroyed Monastery~

"No no no no no no no no!" Sensei ran up to the destroyed building panic seizing him.

Garmadon rushed past, fear flooding him. "Lloyd?! Where are you?!"

Spinning around, Sensei sternly looked to his fellow Masters and their heirs. "Everyone spread out! We must find my nephew immediately!"

The elemental masters and their various heirs scattered as they started the much needed search for the young boy. Mason and Gordon walked up to Sensei worry on their faces. "Sensei Wu? Did you find the Heir to the Lightning Bloodline yet?"

A sigh escaped the elderly man as he looked to the ground. "I don't know."

Misako blinked, confusion crossing her face. "How do you not know?"

Sensei Wu rubbed his beard, frustration glinting in his eyes. "The owners of the Junkyard informed me that they do have a son that they adopted, but he is a member of Spin Harmony and was with his band members elsewhere. They either wouldn't or couldn't tell me where I could find him so as to confirm whether or not he is one of us."

"Wonderful." Gordon groaned, frustrated with this new semi-dead end that propped up in the search for his grandson.

Mason shook his head, quickly reminding them about their upcoming concert.

~Back at Borg Industries; five hours later~

Lou wanted to scream, or throw something. Anything really to relieve some of his frustration. Ed and Edna stood quietly by the door, Dareth spinning himself in circles in one of Mr. Borg's chairs for guests. Mr. Borg himself was staring out of his office window, worry creasing his brow. P.I.X.A.L. paced back and forth, anxiety crossing her usually calm and collected features.

"Are you _positive_ Cyrus? Surely your mistaken!" Lou cried out, worry gleaming in his eyes.

Mr. Borg sighed, before looking back at the distressed parents and awkward friend of the missing Dragons. "Unfortunately. When P.I.X.A.L. went to pick up your children and their friends, they were not where their weapons were. And no weapons means we have no way to track them."

Dareth looked up right then, worry bunching his eyebrows together. "I knew I should have sewn trackers into their uniforms."

Shaking his head at this, he reached over and pulled out all of their masks and kerchiefs. "Whoever did this knows who they are. I fear they would have just ripped the tracker off to prevent us from following them. There is nothing we can do but involve the police." Exclamations of alarm escaped all those present. Mr. Borg quickly held his hand up, silencing them. "We will not tell them about the Dragons, or their secret identities. Just that someone has kidnapped all of Spin Harmony. Until they're found, all concerts must be canceled."

Lou hung his head, worry for his son evident in his eyes.

~Two days Later, Destroyed Monastery~

Skylor was in shock as she arrived home to what was left of the Monastery. Misako noticed this and walked over to her, still worried about the fact they still haven't found her son. "Skylor? What's wrong?"

Skylor turned to face her, sucking in a deep breath. "All of Spin Harmony has disappeared. Everything points to them being kidnapped. According to the reports, Kai Smith's little sister was the only one with them when they disappeared, and she is nowhere to be found either. Mr. Borg has announced that the signs points to her being kidnapped as well. Police are searching everywhere to find them. Rumor is that Mr. Borg is hiding information and knows more than he is letting on. The concert Mason and Gordon were planning to go to has been canceled indefinitely. Their parents suspect it is a crazed fan that has been following them far too closely and knows where they like to hang out and stuff."

Murmurs of unease rippled through the gathered elemental masters. Neuro spoke up, worry creasing his brow. "When did this all happened?"

Skylor stifled a snort of laughter, turning to face Sensei Wu. "Ironically, around the time Lloyd went missing and our home destroyed."

Sensei Wu frowned, wondering if that was significant to know or something.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I think we have a problem here. Also… whose side is Sabrina on!? Is she a bad guy, or a good guy? Also, if she doesn't like their music why did she attend all of Spin Harmony's concerts?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9: Lloyd Knows

**A/N: If you used to read Back in my Days… there is going to be an interesting helpful change in Kai starting next chapter. It will be a gradual change, not suddenly there is something different about him. Like last time was… We probably should continue on with this story though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Nine: Who needs rescued again?

~Ninjago City~

Police Officer Smith sighed as he waved the van through. He had just checked it for the missing band, and it had came through clear. Glancing over at his partner, who was shaking his head and letting another car pass through. "Dude…it's been over a week. I'm not sure we are ever going to find the missing band. Whoever kidnapped them are clearly long gone by now."

His partner shook his head, before checking the next car. "Come on. We don't get paid here to not check every single car for them. You're clear Ma'am."

Officer Smith shook his head as he checked the trunk of his one hundredth car that morning. This was going to take forever to find the missing teens.

~Jamanakai Village~

Garmadon clenched his fists as he walked away from yet another dead end. No one in any of the villages, or Ninjago City for that matter, have seen his young son at all since the Monastery burned down. Make that, they didn't even see him then. No one even knew the lad was missing until they asked if they've seen them. Shaking his head, he walked over to the candy store that Lloyd frequented a lot. They had to find him…and Spin Harmony so that they can talk to Cole and figure out if Jay is one of them.

~Middle of the Endless Sea, Aboard the _Destiny Bounty_ ~

Lloyd yelped in surprise when the large flat screen TV he was using suddenly turned off. Jay, who was sitting next to him on the couch watching him play the new video game, glanced up at it lazily before lifting his hand up. "I've got it." Lightning shot out of his hand and quickly powered up the TV again.

"Thanks Jay…how did you do that!?" Lloyd suddenly registered exactly what he just did.

Jay shrugged nonchalantly. "Not sure. Been doing it for years. Ma and Pa reckoned it probably has something to do with my biological parents, but we're not entirely sure. You should see what the others can do."

Puzzled, Lloyd decided to do exactly that. After he beats Kai's new high score.

~In the Bridge~

Sabrina stared at the navigation computer as if it were speaking a foreign language. Groaning, she turned and walked over to the hot cocoa machine in the middle of the room, quickly filling herself a mug. Walking back to the massive computers in the room, she pushed the button that would allow her to see what her guests were up to at the moment. She rolled her eyes upon realizing that Jay and Lloyd were in the game room playing games, and Zane was in the library reading one of her many scrolls. Nya was in the bathroom fixing a leaky faucet, while Cole and Kai were in the training room, well, training.

Turning around, she noticed a picture of the Overlord in his truest form. A frown slipped in place as she walked over to it. "You are going down Uncle…once they realize that they kinda need to train and learn more about their history and things."

~Back at Borg Industries~

"Thank you for your efforts Officer. I will gladly have Borg Industries looked over. However, I am telling you that I am not holding them prisoner. I consider Spin Harmony some of my closest friends." Mr. Borg, listening to the voice on the other side of his cell. "Of course. I will see you then. Good bye sir." Mr. Borg sighed as he hung up his cell, slipping it back into pocket. "P.I.X.A.L., please call Dareth and tell him to prepare for the police to investigate him. I really don't want them to find his supplies for the Dragons."

"Right away Mr. Borg. I take it there still is no sign of them?" P.I.X.A.L. sounded depressed. She really missed the members of Spin Harmony, especially her boyfriend, Zane.

Mr. Borg forced a tight smile at that question. "I am sorry P.I.X.A.L. The police still don't know where or who has taken them. This is taking far too long in my opinion. I am afraid that the only ones who can find them, are the Dragons. And they are the Dragons. So we can't ask them for help." Mr. Borg placed his chin into his hand, worry and frustration crossing his features.

"We'll find them Mr. Borg. Preferably soon, but if we have to wait for later, then we find them later. Either way they will make it home safely. They always do." P.I.X.A.L. turned and left the office, leaving Mr. Borg to reflect on how they had gone from basically five strangers to a small, tightly knit family unit…one through bond rather blood.

~Back at the Ship~

"Seriously? You want to know if we all have powers or something similar?" Kai looked at Lloyd with disbelief. Of course, it was hard to tell what the disbelief was for, Lloyd wanting to know about his powers, or the fact that the kid had beaten his impossibly high score.

"Yes!" Lloyd bounced on his toes looking Kai right in the eye.

Kai groaned, running his hand over his face. "Fine." Kai lifted his other hand, lighting it on fire.

"Impossible. Ray Smith of the Fire Bloodline was killed before he could have any heirs." Lloyd whispered in a combination of awe and shock.

Kai immediately went from grumbling about Lloyd's request to tense, extremely tense. "How do you know about Dad…or that he was murdered?! Did you recognized his one murderer when we were stuck in that tree!?" Kai was just about hyperventilating, something Nya noticed and groaned at.

Lifting her hand up, Nya quickly sprayed her brother with her water power. Lloyd once again began freaking out. "No. No. No. Maya Wellkeeper of the Water Bloodline was murdered same time that Ray was… and _she_ didn't have any heirs!"

Nya stared at him, wondering if he knew more about their actual families than what they realized. "Lloyd…that's our Mom you're talking about. Only her last name is Smith cause she married Dad. Does the name Chris Julian sound familiar, like not a famous ice skater familiar."

Just then, Zane walked into the room carrying a frozen Jay. "Why are you asking Lloyd if he knows Grandfather? Also, Jay was annoying me and Cole seems to think that Kai needs to defrost him before he catches hypothermia."

Kai eyed the frozen teen, before looking up at Zane, eyebrow shooting upwards. "Do I want to know what he did? Since you typically don't get annoyed with anyone."

"He took Falcon apart." Zane spoke with a serene calmness, though fury flared in his eyes.

Lloyd looked from Jay, who was still frozen, then back at Zane, amazement crossing his face. "Your grandfather was Chris Julian, head of the Ice Bloodline…making you his heir. Wait. That makes all five of the lost Bloodlines are onboard this ship…if Cole can control the earth."

"Oh I can. And looks like we have a new Bloodline expert that ain't the Smith siblings." Cole spoke loudly, drawing everyone's attention to the fact that he was leaning against the doorframe.

Lloyd gulped loudly at that, glancing back at Kai and Nya. Both of them just shrug, signaling that he wasn't joking about that. Kai cracked a smile, a smirk crossing his face. "Hey, who knows maybe the kid knows more about it than us. I mean, we sure didn't realize that you all having powers meant that you were in different Bloodlines."

Lloyd smiled weakly, wondering what all exactly he needed to teach them…and what all did they know.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, Jay really shouldn't have touched Falcon. Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10: The First Lesson

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, what should happen in this chapter? Besides everyone can't find six certain minors. Eh. We probably should figure out what side Sabrina is on…I am really confused about that. Is she with her uncle…or against him? I mean seriously, she kidnapped the ninja and is now pretty much giving them free reign of her ship.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Ten: The 'Lessons' Begin…oh boy

Lloyd watched fascinated as Kai defrosted Jay, slowly. Cole had walked into the room, grumbling about Zane freezing his best friend. Nya was chewing Zane out for freezing her boyfriend, while putting Falcon back together. Apparently Zane's precious pet was a robot.

"So…what do you know about these Bloodlines, Kid?" Kai tried changing the topic away from the frozen band member.

Lloyd suspected using their powers on each other was a normal thing for them or something. No one yelled at him for trying to change the subject. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about defrosting Jay?"

Shock filled Lloyd when Nya suddenly shrugged. "Not the first time Zane froze him." Upon noticing Lloyd's panicked face, she quickly backed up. "We typically learn by mistakes…as in Zane has frozen all of us at some point in time. We all have used our powers on each other." Nya shrugged as she turned to look at Jay. "Nothing to be concerned with."

Lloyd rubbed his forehead, wondering how casual anyone could get… about their boyfriend being turned into an ice sculptor. "Should I be concerned for my welfare?"

"Nah…unless you annoy one of us. We typically don't use our powers on others, and we only use them on each other when we're annoying each other." Cole picked up a piece of cake, clearing unconcerned about his frozen friend.

Lloyd bit his bottom lip as he wondered if it would be safer for him if he avoided Spin Harmony. Turning around, he slipped on the melted ice, slamming hard into the floor. Yelping, he thrusted his hand forward…and immediately regretted it when a green orb shot out of his hand and slammed into the wall, exploding upon contact. "Well…I guess now would be a good time for my genes to realize I'm supposed to be the Heir to the Energy Bloodline."

"Whoa! That was so cool! Can you do it again? Maybe this time aim at me, so that I can get out of here faster!" Lloyd glanced back to see that Jay now could talk…though the rest of him was still frozen.

"I don't know how I did it though. Pretty sure if Dad and Uncle were here, they would explain it and start training me." Lloyd scrambled to his feet… and promptly slipped again.

"Here." Cole casually lifted Lloyd up, and flung him over his shoulder.

Lloyd squeaked in indignation, flailing around his arms in an exaggerated attempt to get down. "Put me down! I said put me down!"

Cole burst out laughing, before walking off with him still slung over his shoulder.

…

Lloyd stared at the crude sparring robot that Jay had pulled out of nowhere. Something told him he most likely didn't want to know…particularly since it was armed with a flyswatter and frying pan. Kai pushed Lloyd towards the crude robot that looked like a seven year old built it. "Come on. It's easy, and it's better to have control over your powers than having no control."

Lloyd folded his arms, his eyebrow shooting upwards. "It looks like a seven year old built it."

Jay immediately bounced forward. "Thanks! I mean, technically I was three when I built it…but hey! It works!" Lloyd wondered if he was joking about it working. It certainly didn't look like it would work. Jay picked up an equally crude looking remote. "How about level one for now?" He pushed a button down. "Go!"

Lloyd wasn't sure what happened. All he knew was that he was now flat on his back. "Uh…"

Cole quickly pulled him back to his feet. "You're supposed to disarm the robot without destroying it…not allow it to knock you to the ground."

"I didn't let it!" Lloyd protested as he brushed off dirt from his pants.

"Looked like it to us." All of Spin Harmony and Nya spoke in unison.

"Let's try this again." Jay turned the robot on again. "This time try thinking about how awesome you are if you're just being yourself."

Lloyd groaned in frustration as Nya used her powers to catch him before he could fall overboard. "One more time…try thinking about how nothing is impossible. And if it seems impossible, then you're looking at it all wrong."

Lloyd grimaced as he slammed into the floor. That robot was a lot tougher than it looked. This time Zane pulled him to his feet. "Perchance it would be more helpful for you to accept your differences?"

Lloyd shook his head at him, before facing the robot again. Jay for the fourth time turned the robot on. Once again, Lloyd found himself on his back. Grumbling under his breath, he pushed himself up into a standing position. Kai sighed loudly, before punching Lloyd in the arm. "Maybe you need to think about how nothing revolves around you?"

Lloyd stared at the robot, watching it's every move. At first it looked like it was wearing down, he could keep track for once, then next thing he knew he was on the floor. "Can we just call it a day? You might actually learn the history of the Bloodlines faster than me learning how to control my powers."

Cole yanked Lloyd back up onto his feet, yet again. "Come on kid. Try to see if thinking about your relationship with your dad, and how much you actually care about him will help."

Lloyd stared at the robot…and suddenly found himself falling overboard again. Nya used her powers to catch Lloyd before he could hit the water. Lloyd glared at the robot, before turning to face the others. "Nothing you guys said is helping me…and it doesn't even make sense!"

Silence fell as they quietly stood there, letting him rant. Finally, Nya spoke up quietly. "Lloyd…it might not make sense to you, but it is how we gained control of our powers. We each had something that was preventing us from moving on. Once we admitted our faults to ourselves, we had control over our powers. I guess, we just thinking that it would be the same with you, even though we each had a different fault. Zane was questioning himself, Jay didn't like himself, Cole had a terrible relationship with his dad, Kai thought everything revolved around him, as for myself… I just had to be the girl that could do it all, and believed that nothing was impossible. Only when I found myself in a situation that I couldn't find the way out of, it wasn't until I gave up, did I succeed in doing my task."

Lloyd blinked, before wondering what it was that was blocking him. He certainly didn't have any relationship problems like Cole did. And he really was ok with who he was. So, what was blocking him? Closing his eyes, Lloyd shifted through various memories, trying to find what made him…him. A sigh of defeat escaped him as he opened his eyes. "I don't think that's going to work for me."

Zane spoke up from where he was standing, petting Falcon. "It is alright. Technically, we all were in dangerous situations when we found what was blocking us."

Lloyd frowned, not liking that at all. "Maybe we can come back later to this. Right now, I probably should teach you the history of the Bloodlines."

Nods of agreement rippled through everyone at that. They didn't exactly know anything about their ancestors' history or anything like that, unlike Lloyd.

~Meanwhile with Scales~

Scales knew immediately that either something was wrong, or Sabrina had more tricks up her sleeve than he had originally thought. "Sabrina! Where are you!? The Overlord is demanding that you show up at his meeting! Sabrina!?" Scales felt worry fill him, she wasn't one for hiding from him. Not since he had saved her from the Great Devourer all those years ago. "Sabrina! Please!? Answer me!"

Silence fell through the hidden bunker, the air thick. Tears threatened to escape him as he spun around in a circle. This wasn't good at all.

 **A/N: Done! Ok… so Scales is looking for Sabrina, and apparently the reason they appear so close is cause he had saved her life. And Lloyd has** _ **FINALLY**_ **unlocked his powers, and his new friends are trying to teach him how to control them…and Lloyd is going to teach them the history of the Bloodlines.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11: Zane passes out

**A/N: I'm coming down with a cold…how well will Sabrina handle it if a ninja comes down with the said cold? Time to share the misery!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs… and my cold!**

Chapter Eleven: And the Misery goes around…

Cole sneezed loudly as he woke with a start, his nose running and his throat feeling all scratchy. Groaning, he pulled his covers back over his head…only to kick them off upon realizing that he was too warm. Growling now that he was too cold, he yanked them back up. Footsteps thudded in the background, before a pair of familiar almost glowing blue eyes peered down at him. "Zane…I think this room's heating system is broken."

Zane frowned, his cool hand pressed against Cole's forehead. "Cole…the system is not broken. You're sick."

Cole groaned before falling back asleep. Zane watched his friend sleep for a while before leaving, figuring he could get something to help Cole feel better.

…

Zane frowned as he watched Kai tilt dangerously forward. It's only been three hours since he had found out that Cole was running a fever and could barely breath he was soo stuff up. Standing up from where he was sitting at the table, he walked over and quickly checked Kai's temperature. Sighing, he tugged Kai away from the others. "Back to bed with you. You have a fever."

Kai merely groaned in protest as he stumbled after Zane. Something told Zane that this was going to be a long day…

…

"Zane! I don't feel too good!" Jay wailed as he wandered into the bathroom that Zane was dutifully cleaning. Jay suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, and lunged forward, grabbing the toilet seat.

Zane threw his hands in the air in surrender as Jay unceremoniously disposing his breakfast along with what sounded like his lungs. "Easy there Jay." Zane placed a hand on the small of his back, steadying Jay while he threw up. "This is really going to be a long day."

….

Zane paused in the doorway, eyeing Lloyd and Nya. Both of them appeared to be well. But…since it was only ten in the morning and he already had sent two of his friends back to bed, cleaned up after one friend…and he has run multiple errands for his three sick friends, he wanted to make sure. "You two aren't going to get sick on me…are you?"

Nya glanced up, concern on her face. "Who threw up?"

"Jay…" Zane sighed, wishing that wasn't the case.

Lloyd stifled a yawn as he leaned back against the couch cushion. "I don't think we're sick." A hand darted forward as Lloyd stifled a cough.

Zane darted forward, touching his forehead. "Lloyd…you're running a fever. You must go back to bed."

Lloyd groaned, and then stubbornly sat down, crossing his arms. "I'm not sick."

Zane took a step back, nodding as if he agreed. Then started to silently countdown from ten. By the time he reached zero, Lloyd was asleep. Scooping him up, he carried him to his bed.

…

Nya stifled a sneeze has she carried a tray of chicken noodle soup to her brother's bedside. There was no way _she_ was getting sick now, right? Nudging the door open, she walked over to her brother, sitting the tray down next to him. "Do you need _ah-choo_ anything else Kai?"

Kai struggled into a sitting position, squinting at her. "Now that you mentioned it…I would like you to go…and have Zane check your temperature."

"Kai!" Nya whined loudly as she pouted. She really didn't want to get sick now of all days. Not when so many of her friends and brother, and random kid she barely knew, were sick!

"What's wrong in here?" Zane calmly walked into the room, the epitome of healthy.

Nya folded her arms, annoyance flashing across her face. "Kai seems to think that I might be coming _ah-choo_ coming down with something. _Ah-choo_!" Nya sniffled, rubbing her nose as if that would help.

Zane frowned as he placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry Nya. But your brother is right. You are not well. Go lie down and rest. I'll take of things here."

….

Sabrina knew that something was wrong. None of the Heirs were making a whole lot of noises, except for Zane who was balancing three trays of soup, while a pot of soup simmered on the stove. Moving quickly, she left the bridge, running over to him. "Zane! What's going on here?!"

"Hello Sabrina. I am afraid that the others are very much ill today. Would you like to help me?" Zane was eerily calm about the whole situation.

Sabrina nervously took a step back. "How sick are we talking about here? We're almost there."

Zane peered curiously at her, most likely wondering what she meant by almost there, before twisting around to continue walking to the bedrooms. "Depends on which one you're talking about. Most of them just have fevers and runny noses. Jay however is nauseous and has thrown up a couple of times already. Everyone is resting and, unfortunately, I am the only one healthy enough to help them."

Sabrina groaned, wondering if she could just drop anchor and wait this out. But no. She really needed them there. The sooner the better, even their ill.

…

"Zane! I need water!"

Zane started heading towards the frantic yelling coming from Jay, only to whip around as a yell escaped Cole suddenly. "Zane! I've run out of Kleenexes!"

Zane darted over, grabbing a handful of Kleenexes to bring to Cole, along with the cup of water for Jay. Just as he was nearing their bedrooms, Kai suddenly called out as well. "Zane! I'm cold!"

Zane felt his eye twitch as he spun around and opened the linen closet, pulling an extra blanket down. Now juggling the blanket, cup of water, and a fistful of Kleenexes, he hurried towards them. Only for him to skid to a halt and turn around when Nya suddenly called out asking for crackers. Then things really got him scrambling when Jay called out asking about his water, followed by Kai and Cole yelling as well. Darting back and forth, Zane frantically tried to help each of his brothers and sister…and the kid that was stuck with them.

…

Sabrina groaned as she buried her head into her arms. She really didn't want to leave the bridge this time. Something else had gone wrong. She could just feel it. Grimacing, she stood up and walked out into the hallway…and quickly slapped her hands over her ears.

"ZANE!?" All five of her ill passengers (she wasn't going to think of them as her prisoners) were yelling at the top of their lungs.

Puzzled by the fact that Zane wasn't taking care of his friends and the kid, Sabrina walked off to see if she couldn't find him anywhere. The minute she turned around the corner, she tripped over his unconscious form. Eyes widening in shock, she quickly checked to make sure he was ok. A sigh of relief escaped her upon learning that he was just exhausted. Stifling a groan, she snapped her fingers quickly, causing a dark blue mist to cover Zane's form. When the mist dissipated, he was gone along with the various items he clearly had for his friends. The spilt water was also cleaned up. Brushing imaginary dirt off of her pants, Sabrina walked off back to the bridge.

This is why she prefers being alone. No one would expect _her_ to cater to their every rim when they were sick if they didn't know her.

….

Zane stirred slowly, his eyes flickering open. He appeared to be in his bed, blanket over and silence filled the ship. Ah. Silence. Zane closed his eyes, a content smile on his face.

 **A/N: Done! Ok…I made them sicker than what I actually am…eh. I don't care. Apparently Sabrina has magic… wonder if that's how she got all of them in chains without their knowing? Oh well.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12: Mr Borg Knows

**A/N: Hello! I feel much better now… so no one will be sick in this chapter! Your welcome Sabrina. Just to clarify my way of thinking… I highly believe that the Overlord has powers similar to Clouse's magic. Which is what Sabrina had demonstrated in the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Twelve: We have arrived

Cole stumbled as he followed the others out of the ship and onto dry land. Sabrina smiled brightly, looking over at the large palm trees swaying in the breeze. All of the now really lost Heirs were flopping onto the beach, relieved smiles on their faces.

Whipping around, Sabrina headed back inside. "Right. I'll be back in two months to pick you guys up. Please don't kill each other during that time. Thank you for traveling with Sabrina's Crazy Plans." A minute later the ship took off without any of her guests/prisoners on board.

Zane blinked as he stared after the ship, Falcon resting on his shoulder. "Did she just abandon us?"

Jay tilted his head, confusion dancing in his eyes. "Looks like it."

Cole scrambled to his feet, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "Seriously?! Does she not know how to properly kidnap people!? You don't abandon them on some island… you hold them for ransom!"

Lloyd blinked twice, before scooting away from Cole and towards Nya. "Do I want to know why Cole is lecturing her on the proper ways of kidnapping?"

Nya shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "His dad is a member of the Royal Blacksmiths. He's been kidnapped multiple times growing up. Part of the reason why he decided to ran away."

"Oh." Lloyd placed his chin in his hand, staring at the still ranting Cole.

Kai must have finally had enough, since he suddenly threw a coconut at Cole's head. "Knock it off! You're not Jay!" Jay yelped in surprise at that, demanding to know what that was supposed to mean. "We need to find a way off this island."

Cole rubbed his head with one hand, the other picking the tropical fruit up. "Seriously… you threw a coconut at me?! You know I'm allergic!"

Nya groaned, as Cole somehow managed to splash quite a bit of sea water onto Kai. Spluttering, Kai leapt forward and splashed him back…but missed and got a startled Jay instead. It wasn't long until a full blown water fight was being fought at the small beach.

~With Mr. Borg~

Mr. Borg glanced at the frozen video of the fast moving blur once again. Glancing back up, he stared at a nervous Griffin Turner. Griffin shifted slightly, before nervously clearing his throat. "You, um, asked for me Mr. Borg?"

Mr. Borg closed the window, carefully folding his arms. "What do you know about Spin Harmony?"

Griffin blinked, clearly startled by the choice of question. "Just the basics. They're a band…they support your efforts… nothing else really." Griffin felt sweat slide down his neck, wondering if he had figured out that Cole Brookstone was different than the others…and possibly Jay Walker.

Mr. Borg arched one eyebrow, annoyance briefly flashing in his eyes. "You hang out the guy that has been trying to make contact with Cole. From what I've seen, he's even a lot like the guy too. Strong as a mountain…can bend the earth to his will…" Mr. Borg smirked as he finally got the response he was looking for.

"Wha…what!? I don't know what you're, uh, talking about!" Griffin stuttered, panic now filling him.

Mr. Borg sighed, before pulling the frozen feed back up. "Is this not you?" Griffin sank down lower in his seat, turning bright red at the sight of his blurred picture. "I must say, it is very impressive to see someone run that fast. As for the money that they have given me, that all was for training equipment and weapons… not my projects." Mr. Borg looked him over, before pulling open a drawer, ruffling through its contents. "Look. I believe we are in the same boat here. Clearly you are looking for Spin Harmony like the rest of us…also I believe with your friend's powers that he might be related to Cole. The only relative that I know of that no one has yet met is his mother's father, Mason something. Rocky apparently was in a rebellious mood when she met Lou and never introduced them."

Griffin blinked, before it accord to him that he had just revealed precisely what they were looking for. Confirmation that Cole was one of them…that he was Mason's grandson. "What about Jay Walker…what do you know about him?"

Mr. Borg smiled; pleased to see he had his attention. "Ah yes. Jay. Wonderful fellow, if you don't mind that he talks too much. He can also shoot lightning out of his fingers." He paused, peering over at Griffin, a smile twitching on his features. "I also know that Zane is the grandson of Chris Julian and he can for some reason freeze everything he touches." Leaning back, he peered up at the ceiling, weaving his fingers together. "Also. I know that Kai and Nya's parents were working undercover for some organization…but they were found out and killed. What were their names again? Ah yes. Ray and Maya Smith."

Griffin widened his eyes in shock, before swallowing hard. "Can they…can they use their powers?"

Mr. Borg sighed, before running a finger along his wheelchair's arm. "If by that you mean Kai can catch things on fire like his father, then yes. If you mean Nya can bend water to her will like her mother…the answer is still yes." A beat, then Mr. Borg leaned forward, his face serious. "Kai doesn't talk much about what happened the night his parents died. Nya barely remembers anything. I suspect the answers their parents had for you guys is hidden inside of Kai."

Griffin twitched slightly, worry suddenly creasing his brow. "And how do you reckon we get it? No one knows what happened to those six…"

"Six?" Mr. Borg interrupted Griffin.

Griffin blinked, before ducking his head in embarrassment. "There are dozens of us…maybe even more than dozens. The youngest one is a ten-year old boy that has recently went missing. And by recently I mean the same time that all of Spin Harmony and Nya disappeared."

Mr. Borg frowned, rubbing his chin. "Interesting. I wonder if there is a connection between the two cases. You may go now Griffin."

Griffin stood up, worry creasing his brow. "Thank you for sparing your time to tell me this."

~With Griffin, two minutes later~

Sensei Wu blinked in surprise when Griffin came charging back into the camp where the Monastery used to stand. "Griffin? We weren't expecting you back for another three hours."

Griffin shrugged, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…about that. Apparently Mr. Borg knows about us and is getting tired of our whole hide our powers thing…."

"What?!" Every single person there, which is all of the Masters and Heirs, yelped in unison.

Griffin ignored their outbursts and continued to plow onward. "… He also confirmed that Cole _is_ Mason's grandson, and Jay is the lost Lightning Heir. Oh. Also, apparently Zane from Spin Harmony is Chris's grandson. And if you would recall how Ray and Maya had married each other before they went undercover…yeah, apparently Kai from Spin Harmony is their son…which makes his little sister their daughter. Phew. That is a mouthful."

Garmadon spoke up, worry creasing his brow. "Spin Harmony is completely made up of Heirs… and apparently their all missing. That's just wonderful!" No one bothered to notice the heavy use of sarcasm there.

~Back with the now really lost Heirs, Nightfall~

"…And no one has ever seen them since…Lloyd? It's just a story." Kai stopped talking, his eyes staring across the small campfire over at the terrified ten year old.

Lloyd crossed his arms, annoyance flashing across his face. Zane cleared his throat, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Perchance we shouldn't tell ghost stories. Jay does get nightmares easily and I do not think Lloyd will sleep well tonight if we continue."

Jay immediately began protesting against that, only for Nya to quickly squeeze his hand, murmuring something into his ear. Jay quickly snapped his mouth shut, blushing hard. Cole stretched, glancing up at the dark midnight blue sky that appeared to have thousands of diamonds glittering in it. "It's getting pretty late. We should go to sleep."

Groans escaped everyone, even as they laid down where they were at, minus Nya, she moved to a spot away from the guys. Lloyd sniffled as he realized this would be the first time he had slept outside without his uncle and parents. Jay noticed the sniffling and felt sorrow tug at him. This was his first time sleeping outside without his folks as well, though his friends were used to it due to their adventures.

Scooting over, he grasped the kid's hand tightly in his own. "It will be ok kid. I mean…look the others do this all the time? How hard can it be?"

Lloyd blinked his tears away, before rolling over to face him. "Jay… do you think anyone will be able to find us at all?"

Jay felt his mouth go dry, even as he spoke in whisper, worry flooding his eyes. "I don't know kid. I don't know."

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 13: ZanestartsspeakingGibberish

**A/N: Hello! Just so everyone knows…I didn't even know Cole was allergic to coconuts until I wrote it down in this story. Very interesting. Umm, yeah…as Stormy helpfully pointed things out I had the two who get nightmares the easiest sleep next to each other… so depending how long this turns out to be, it might just be a filler chapter about the nightmares…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Thirteen: Screams in the Night

Sensei Wu was awakened by an achingly familiar voice just screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Of course it wasn't just that voice, a second was screaming as well.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LET US SLEEP?!" A new voice screeched through the sky.

"OH COME ON! THIS IS WHY YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T TELL GHOST STORIES WITH JAY AROUND, KAI!" Another new voice thundered across the sky.

"ARGH! I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!" The voice that spoke then was definitely different than the others.

A new voice suddenly spoke up, this time feminine. "GUYS! COLE JUST BURIED HIMSELF UNDERGROUND... OOH LOOK! MY MIC IS ON AT FULL BLAST!"

Lloyd's voice bounced against the far, damaged, wall of the monastery. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT NYA?! AS IN WHAT MIC!?"

"THIS ONE RIGHT HERE ON MY BRACELET!"

"COLE LET US IN! WE WANT TO SLEEP TOO!" "YEAH! WHAT KAI SAID!" "LET US IN, DUDE!" "COME ON Cole, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEDNS!" "HOLD ON…I PROBABLY SHOULD TURN DOWN MY MIC'S VOLUME…"

Silence thickly fell through the air as Sensei Wu slowly registered what just happened. Spin Harmony and Lloyd had more or less announced to the world their location… sort of. They now knew that they were somewhere on the ground where Cole had plenty have earth to bury himself apparently.

~With the Ninja~

Nya flipped her mic off, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. Lloyd hugged his knees to his chest, his eyes still full of terror from his nightmare. "Soo…um. How long have you had a mic there and couldn't you have used it earlier to alert people of our location?"

"Always had it and long story short… it wasn't working earlier when we were on that ship." Nya flopped back down on the ground, her eyes sliding shut. Kai and Zane both were banging on the slab of rock that was separating them from Cole.

Nya was pretty certain that Cole was already asleep in there… Jay fidgeted slightly, fingering his sleeve. "I didn't mean to wake you guys up…honest!"

"We know Jay…" Nya sighed as she closed her eyes. "Kai…Zane? Get back over here and go to sleep. Cole ain't gonna let you in."

Kai sighed before moving to flop down next to his younger sister. "You're right sis. We probably should get some shut eye anyways."

Zane settled down next to Lloyd, dropping his arm around his shoulders. "Since I do not need rest in the same sense that you two need it…may I recommend that I stay up and help Lloyd to rest?"

"Yeah…yeah. Good idea Zane. Night." Kai mumbled as he rolled over, falling into a deep sleep.

Zane sighed before hugging Lloyd close to him. Lloyd closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep against his chest. Zane glanced up at the stars, memorizing the location of the constellations.

~With Sabrina~

"Hi ya Scales!" Sabrina skipped into the hidden bunker as if she hasn't been missing for multiple days.

Scales scowled, struggling to cover up exactly how worried he'd been. "Sabrina! Where have you been!?"

Sabrina flopped unto her cot, propping her legs up against the wall. "Oh you know… just kidnapping the Promised Six and abandoning them on a random uncharted island."

Scales rubbed his face, wondering how he typically ended up helping her in some way or another. "Do I want to know? You know your uncle might consider that helping him."

Sabrina snapped her fingers, a glass of fruit punch appearing in her hands. "Scales…I left them on the island of Mysteria Promisa."

Scales slowly blinked before flinging his hands in the air out of frustration. "Sabrina… that will speed up the Prophesy."

"I know. Why do you think I did it?" Sabrina sipped at the punch, not at all worried about the inclinations.

Scales went over and banged his head against the wall next to the stairs. "Mysteria Promisa will just reveal the truth to them! There is a reason why it is called that! It means Mystery Promise in the Forgotten Tongue of the Ancients!"

Sabrina frowned, before speaking rapidly. "Yaou maena tihsa langauga? Ita isa noto forgattane." (You mean this language? It is not forgotten.)

Scales winced, annoyance flashing briefly inside of him. "Yes, yes. I know you can speak it fluently. Be careful. You know those words hold power."

Sabrina drained her cup, a knowing smirk crossing her face. "I know. But you should also recall how it only holds power through the light. Nothing dark can withstand it. And only the Promised Six can actually do the spells. I can speak it but have no control over its magic…thanks mother." Sarcasm dripped heavily from her voice as she said the last two words.

Scales sighed, realizing this might be a _long_ day for him. "If they are the Promised Six…then being alone on that island will reveal whether or not they have the ability to speak the language."

~Next Morning, On the Island~

Lloyd groaned as he slowly woke up to sunlight in his eyes. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he stretched slightly, noting that he was the last one to wake up. "Morning everyone."

Zane smiled at him, cooking some fish over the campfire. "Marnungo Lloyd." (Morning Lloyd)

Cole wandered over to the fire from where he had been standing next to the sea. "Hey? Zane? When will breakfast be ready?"

Zane rolled his eyes, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Oson. Acana yaou fietch ehto thores?" (Soon. Can you fetch the others?)

Cole shrugged, before turning to face the sea. "Guys! Zane says breakfast is soon!"

"Coming!" Kai tore off across the sand, Jay right at his heels. Nya sprinted past him, beating both boys to the small campsite.

Zane swiftly passed out the cooked fish, confidence flooding his stance. "Lloyd. Ita wulli bea huto." (Lloyd. It will be hot.)

Lloyd nodded in understanding, before taking a huge bite. Immediately the cooked meat scorched his tongue. Alarmed, he nearly dropped the fish, yelping.

Cole wolfed his fish down quickly, while Nya leaned over to help Lloyd. "Slowdown. Zane's right when he said it was hot."

Lloyd grimaced, before taking a much smaller bite. Kai settled back on the sand his eyes bored as he looked over the bright blue sky. "Soo… what's the plan today?"

Zane glanced up from where he was cooking his own fish, a frown crossing his features. "Wea neade aya placa toa stayee." (We need a place to stay)

"Yeah…but _where_? I don't think that this place has any civilizations nearby." Jay fidgeted, his mouth full, spraying unwanted fish meat everywhere.

"Ugh! Jay!" Nya wiped at her face, disgust flashing across her face.

"Sorry Nya." Jay lowered his head in embarrassment.

 **A/N: Done! Just took me…close to three days to write this… and I still haven't done The Lost Heir yet… oh well. They can wait an extra week. Also looks like I will be making a Dictionary for this language. Oh. Another thing… the ninja don't realize Zane isn't speaking English.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	15. Chapter 14: Underground Hideaway

**A/N: Hello! For those of you who didn't know, I haven't updated lately cause I was in Disneyland…then I came home to find that the wifi was accidently disconnected. I'm back now though and am glad to be back. On to the story!**

 **P.S. I don't feel like writing up an entire language…so italics mean that they are speaking the lost language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Fourteen: The lost civilization and the underground hideaway…

Lloyd scrambled after Jay as the older boy climbed a short hill. Stopping suddenly, Jay forgot to alert the smaller boy that he was stopping, causing Lloyd to crash into him. "Whoa…what is that!? Zane come look at this _…looks like an abandoned village. Wonder why it's been abandoned_?"

Lloyd blinked puzzled by what Jay was talking about, before peering over his shoulder and seeing what it was that Jay had mentioned. An entire village was spread out before them, the ancient building rotting and falling apart.

Cole bumped Lloyd on the shoulder as he joined the two on the hill top. "Uh…you're right. Come on. Maybe we can find a building that isn't too bad to stay in for the nights."

Jay nodded his head in agreement. " _That's what I was thinking! What do you think_ Zane _?_ "

Zane tilted his head as he examined the ancient village down below. " _That is a great idea Jay. Let's get going._ "

With that, Jay led the way down to the village while Zane went back the other way to get the Smith Siblings. Lloyd tripped over a rock on the way down, but Cole noticed and caught him, though not before another explosion shot out of his fingertips. "I'm never gonna get the hang of my powers."

Cole winced, steadying the kid back onto his feet. "You'll get the hang of it. Eventually."

"Not soon enough." Lloyd muttered under his breath, unaware that Jay was listening.

" _Hey! Chin up kiddo! Look, it took_ Kai _ages to figure it out._ Nya _even longer; and they're the ones that have the best control over their powers. Say…what's up with all that writing on the giant stone wall surrounding the village?_ " Jay froze, pointing to the stone wall, which had several scribbled markings covering it.

Zane, Kai, and Nya walked up right then, Kai keeping one hand on his sister's arm to try and help balance her, though her face hinted that she was not happy that he was helping her. Yanking her arm out of his grasp, she muttered something to him. Kai opened his mouth to say something back to her, then froze and stared at the graffiti. "Um? Guys? That's _our_ handwriting… and it says all six of us been here before. Anyone else finds that creepy?"

Jay took an involuntary step back, anxiety flashing in his eyes. " _Umm, should we stay here or leave… particularly since that looks like it's hundreds of years old. And we ain't that old… at least I don't think we're that old._ "

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose, staring up at the sky. "Jay… _we're not that old. My guess is that a group of six with the exact same names as us and the exact same handwriting wrote on the wall._ "

Kai nodded in agreement as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah…it's not like if I touch my name…" Kai placed a hand on his name. "That the ground will open up or something…Ahh!" The last part was because the ground took that moment to actually open up and swallow Kai whole.

Yelps of surprise escaped the friends and kid as they ran up to the where Kai had been standing a minute ago. Alarmed, Nya leaned against the wall, brushing all of their names. Immediately the ground opened up again and swallowed all of them…

…

Cole wasn't sure why there was a giant slide that was underground that by chance dumped them in what looked like an underground garden. Literally, there were bright crystals that acted as sunlight, several small streams, different fruit trees, a pumpkin patch, a cabbage patch…actually make that any vegetables that he could think of was growing there as well as vines and flowers. There didn't appear to be any weeds. Shaking his head, he moved cautiously through the beautiful garden, trying to figure out what was going on. Falcon screeched happily as he flew up to an oak tree that had a large bird's nest sitting in it. Puzzled, he turned around to look at his friends, only to realize that they were all still distracted by the hot springs that formed a nice sized pool near the edge of the garden. Groaning, he continued walking backwards…and crashed straight into a solid steel bar.

Startled, Cole spun around to find himself looking at six small steel huts and one larger what appeared to be a mess hall of sorts. An abandoned mess hall and six huts. All six huts were circular with dome shaped roofs. Each had its own porch and a wooden door. That was where the similarities ended. They were each a different color; red, black, white, blue, green/gold, and maroon/sea-blue. They also had different symbols painted onto the doors and porches. The red hut had the symbol for fire; the maroon/sea-blue hut had the symbol for water. The black hut had the symbol for earth, while the blue hut had the symbol for lightning. The white one had the symbol for ice while the green/gold one had the symbol for he wasn't entirely sure what it stood for. It started as a yin and yang symbol but then it turned into a dragon…and then it turned into a firework?

Cole shook his head as he tilted his head back. "Guys! I think you need to come see this!"

"Uh?" " _Uh_?"

There was quick, loud footsteps as the others rushed over to him. They had barely arrived when seven futuristic robots came out from behind the buildings at high speed, crashing into the unsuspecting six newcomers…

 **A/N: Done! Short, yes. But I wanted a cliffhanger and this looked like a good spot. So yeah. Took me a while to write but I'm done now. Not sure about why there is a seventh robot… any guesses on how their names and the eh hm, secret underground bunker place thing came to be?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	16. Chapter 15: Dareth's Smart

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! How's everyone doing? I shouldn't be disappearing anytime soon for another month or so… sounds good to me. Cole starts speaking in a lost language randomly that knowing he is doing so. Also we're going to learn some of the village's history, mainly about the questionable stuff that has them completely freaked out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Fifteen: Meet the Robots

Cole dropped his mouth open in shock as he stared at the seven robots. Jay looked them over with interest, a smile growing on his face. "Cool. What's your name's? You have names…right?"

The lead robot twisted around, beaming with excitement. "Of course we have names! My name is Robot One!"

"Robot Two!"

"Robot Three!"

"Robot Four!"

"Robot Five!"

"Robot Six!"

"Extra Seven!"

Kai pinched his nose, exasperation flooding him. "Seriously? Who named you all?"

"You all did!" Robot Four cried out excitedly.

Robot Three whacked him in the back of the head before turning to face them. "What she means is that you all used a time traveling spell to go back into the past, built all of this and us…named us and then left heading back to your time."

Zane slowly backed away, wariness flooding his eyes. Reaching out, he pulled Lloyd behind him. " _Ok… you know what? It's getting late and we need to get going. Come along guys_."

"Wait! Don't go! We're telling the truth!" Robot Five yelped, shooting forward to stop them from leaving.

"Ok…presuming we believe you… _why would we do all of that?_ " Cole questioned, unease flashing in his eyes.

"Because you needed to build this place in the past so that you had it when someone named Sabrina, that you liked to refer to as the strangest ally anyone could have, dropped you off here for a few months you had a place to stay! Easy as pie. Speaking of which…Extra Seven made some today." Robot Two rambled smiling like a maniac.

Thuds could be heard as the friends and Lloyd slapped their foreheads.

~With Sensei~

Mr. Borg frowned, knitting his fingers together as he pressed them against his forehead. "Nothing…we have nothing…beyond that they are all together apparently. I don't know what to do anymore. Please tell me you have an idea."

Sensei Wu stroked his beard, a frown tugging at his features. "I am still at a lost, same as you. Mason, stop staring at your son-in-law." Mason jumped, quickly snapping his head around so as to not look at Lou.

Lou folded his arms, before turning to face Dareth. "Dareth, do you have any ideas on where we can start looking for clues to find my son and his friends?"

Groans escaped everyone in the room as they slapped their foreheads. Dareth blinked, before tapping his chin, a blank look on his face. "I don't know. Maybe that girl that lives in the hollow tree in the park knows where they are at."

"Lou…this is why you don't ask Dareth important questions…he makes things up." Mr. Borg muttered, rolling his eyes at Dareth's question.

Lou nodded in agreement, an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

~Later That Same Day, With Sabrina~

Sabrina quirked her eyebrow upwards in surprise when she heard someone knocking on her tree. And it wasn't a woodpecker either. "Can I help you Dareth?" She leaned against the doorframe staring at the friend of the Promised Six.

"Yeah…I was wondering if you would kindly explain why you took Spin Harmony, Nya and that kid." Dareth scratched the back of his head.

Sabrina blinked, before looking him over in surprise. "You're smarter than you look. And if you must know they actually have a prophesy to fulfill and I took them to a special uncharted island that will speed things up hopefully. At least it was written that it will do that."

Dareth nodded in perfect understanding. "I see. Can you by chance tell me what the prophesy is about?"

Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering vaguely how this happened. "The Overlord is supposed to return, and according to the signs, soon. The Promised Six are the only ones that can stop him from destroying all of Ninjago. No one knows exactly how they will do that. Personally, I believe that they will be able to speak an ancient lost language that actually has umm, magical properties…and save the day with a powerful spell. Just a guess."

Dareth nodded again, before speaking suddenly. "How can you be soo sure that it will be a spell and not I don't know, a machine or something."

Sabrina rolled her eyes skyward, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Because that doesn't make any sense at all. The Overlord has no known weaknesses…I should know. I'm his niece."

~Back with the Ninja~

" _Sweet! Soo, what's the actual plan again?"_ Kai narrowed his eyes as he concentrated to make sure he spoke in the lost language that the robots told them about. One that Zane, Jay, and Cole all were already speaking in.

Nya rolled her eyes, before picking up a pencil, touching it to the old faded blueprints. "Kai _, we've been over this…apparently we designed a machine that all things light, and concentrates it in one spot. Hopefully we can actually do this. I mean, if we mix up any of these spells that we noted down in the past, all of Ninjago will be doomed."_

Lloyd flipped through the notes on what spells to use, though the spells themselves weren't written down. " _How come our names aren't in this language?_ "

Extra Seven zipped over excitedly, eager to answer his question. "That's easy! Your names don't exist in English. They originate from the Lost Language!"

" _What!?_ "

Robot One swatted Extra Seven before turning to face Lloyd. "Would you like us to explain what your names mean?"

" _Yes!_ "

"Lloyd: Green Energy… small child… leader… Gold Energy… Creation and Destruction… uncertain. Nya: Water… stubborn…genius…beautiful. Kai: Fire… short-tempered… impatient… protective. Jay: Lightning…talks too much… unpredictable... inventor… must have ADHD. Cole: Earth… steady…loyal… dancer…terrible cook. Zane: Ice… wisdom… nindroid…chef." Robot One listed off quickly.

Thuds could be heard as everyone whacked their heads against the table. Their names really fit them quite well.

 **A/N: Done! Three days later… um…Happy Fourth of July! Sorry… couldn't concentrate on this for some reason.**

 **Soo, how do you think that Dareth figured it all out before anyone else?**

 **Review! And answer above question!**

 **SkyTalon**


	17. Chapter 16: Heroes have Doomsday device

**A/N: Hello! Soo, yeah. *clears throat nervously* I am down to a couple of filler chapters that have some important things in them, the final battle and of course the trip to the past. This is the start of the uh, filler chapters. In this one, the gang is gathering supplies and starting to build the machine needed. At least they don't have to worry too much about it, since their future selves left them a blueprint.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Sixteen: Let's build a Doomsday Device!

"Cole! _I need the wrench_!" Nya yelled as she tossed the wielding torch she was using to the ground. The giant pile of metal didn't look anything like the blueprint, though both Jay and Nya insisted it was coming along.

Robot Two giggled as he followed after Cole…who was still wondering why the most talkative of the robots apparently was the one he had built by himself. Robot Six hovered near Nya as she worked on her side of the machine. Jay and Robot Four were on the other side working on the machine as well.

Cole came back in with the wrench…and Extra Seven tagging after him. Robot Two darted forward to come to a stop next to Nya. "Here's the wrench! Oh…and Extra Seven wants you to watch the news…"

Jay promptly popped over to her side. " _Why do we need to watch the news_?"

"You've been down here for two months now…and things kind of happen in that time frame…" Robot Four pointed out as she shrugged, or once not overly excited about anything.

" _What!?_ " The three still in training Ninjas cried out before charging out of the garage.

A minute later all six Heirs and seven robots were gathered in the mess hall turning the TV on. Kai was mumbling under his breath about how they should have watched the news more often and not their cartoons. The news clipped on, showing a destroyed Ninjago City, and a visibly upset news reporter. "…this is day twenty of the reign of the mysterious Overlord, and still no sign of help anywhere. Rumors are just now circulating that he is the one behind Spin Harmony's disappearance. And I … have nothing else to say than that the Overlord is a wonderful dictator." The last part sounded hurried and a little fearful, as if she wasn't supposed to mention all the bad things about him.

" _Soo, that explains why our future selves labeled the machine as a Doomsday device… BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD! Zane, Kai, find those spells! Jay, we need to pick up our pace! Cole help Lloyd get his powers under control! Move out!_ " Nya screeched as she bolted out of the room, dragging her startled boyfriend with her.

Kai scratched the back of his neck staring after her. " _Well, that just happened… we better get back to those dusty old scrolls that our future selves hideaway for us._ "

Zane nodded, worry creasing his brow. " _Especially since that we had left us close to a million. I never thought that there would be that many spells out there._ " Zane followed Kai out of the mess hall, back to the library.

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other for five seconds, before Cole suddenly whacked his head against the nearest steel wall. " _Why did I get the hardest job?_ "

Lloyd folded his arms, leaning against a table. " _I'm not impressed with this either. Why can't we just continue helping the others? We're amazing at that…besides, Kai isn't the most gentle person out there._ "

Cole nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what each of his friends were like. " _I know…but Nya does of a point. You need to get your powers under control. Come on. Maybe some of the exercises we do will help you._ " Cole grasped Lloyd's shoulder, leading him out to the garden.

~With Nya and Jay~

Sparks flew as the masters of water and lightning leaned towards the machine, wielding it together. A wrench tightened the nuts while a hammer could be heard slamming into the side, working out the dents. Nya narrowed her eyes as she lowered her wielding mask for protection, turning up the heat of the torch…

~With Kai and Zane~

Kai growled softly as he tossed another ancient scroll that was just a short story about bunnies looking for their parents to the side. The discard pile next to him was by now towering over him…and the shelves were still mostly full of them. Zane shook his head as he tossed a love poem out onto his discard pile. Zane sighed as he tilted his head up to look at the shelves that reached into the ceiling. " _How did we get soo many scrolls down here? There appears to be no end to them…and none so far are spells._ "

Kai placed his head against the shelf, plucking another scroll out. " _I have no idea… why did we get all these poems and stories…we even have the civilization's history down here._ " Kai unrolled the scroll, glanced over it, then tossed it onto the ever-growing discard pile.

~With Cole and Lloyd~

Cole dodged as a green orb of energy nearly hit him in the face. " _Concentrate…maybe we should try mediation. At least that's what helps Zane control his powers…_ " Cole gestured for Lloyd to join him sitting next to the water fountain.

Lloyd sighed as he sat down next to him, crossing his legs. " _I really hope this works. Even I'm getting tired of this._ "

~With Sensei Wu~

Sensei Wu pulled on his vengestone chains, trying to see if he couldn't break free. All of the male members of the Bloodlines were in the same hallway has he was, the females being in the hallway down below them. "Garmadon… how close are you?" He carefully made so to not clarify what he meant by that.

Garmadon called out from his cell, frustration dripping from his voice. "What do you think? The answer is still the same from the last hundred times you asked."

Sensei Wu lowered his head, staring at the concrete floor beneath him. "We need someone to rescue us…and soon. All of Ninjago is in grave danger."

~With Dareth, Scales, P.I.X.A.L., and Sabrina~

"We're doing what now!?" Scales screeched as he stared at Sabrina in shock.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, before folding her arms across her chest. "We're gonna start a rebellion! My idiotic uncle would never see that coming! And we can get the others out of jail while we're at it!"

Dareth frowned trying to figure out where he fits in with this. "And how do I fit into this again?"

A smirk crossed her face as she arched her eyebrow upwards. "What do you think? You were the one to sew the Dragons outfits. Now you are in-charge of our costumes."

P.I.X.A.L. shook her head, worry creasing her brow. "Sabrina… I know you want to wait six months before bringing them back…but I think my boyfriend, his friends, and the kid need to come back _now_. We need them here."

Sabrina frowned, before looking to the ground. "You're right. I didn't think the Overlord would take over soo soon. I am sorry everyone." Turning around so as her back was facing them, she moved to leave. "I'll just leave now. I am sorry that I had mixed everything up."

Scales sighed, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sssssabrina wait. You didn't mix anything up. We jussst are a bit concerned about thissss plan when your lassst one didn't end exactly the way we thought it would."

~Back with the Ninjas~

Lloyd bit into his pulled pork sandwich, a frown on his face. " _Soo, what I am hearing is that the three things that need to be done before we leave this place…only one was accomplished?_ "

Nya banged her head, exasperation flooding her, muttering under her breath. Cole ran his fingers through his hair, exhausted. " _Maybe we all need to look for the spells and help Lloyd? And how fast did you two work if the Doomsday Device is finished already?_ "

Jay pushed his salad around with his fork, shrugging. " _Not too fast. We didn't skip a step if that's what you're worried about Cole._ "

Cole nodded picking up his glass of freshly squeezed lemonade. " _We need to figure everything out as quickly as possible._ "

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, things are getting interesting wouldn't you say soo? Can't think of anything to say…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	18. Chapter 17: Lloyd finds the spells

**A/N: Hello! Soo, um, we need to find the spells listed with the blueprint. That should be fun. Can't think of anything else to say…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Seventeen: The Spells work like a Charm...

Lloyd frowned as he flipped through the large ancient tome, somehow ignoring the dust that fell from the pages, despite his severe allergy to the stuff. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, yanking him away from the pages.

" _Kid…you're not breathing. Are you ok?"_ Cole frowned, concern edging his voice as he pulled Lloyd out of the dusty room.

The second they were out of the library, Lloyd gasped for breath. _"Fine…just a little allergic to dust."_

Cole gave him a disbelieving look. " _Just a LITTLE? More like a lot. No more scanning old dusty records for spells with you._ "

Lloyd faked pouted, drawing a laugh from Cole as he slipped back into the room, leaving Lloyd alone outside of the library. Sighing, Lloyd walked away, heading outside to the garden. Fresh air after such a severe allergic reaction always helps. Slipping outside into the underground garden, Lloyd looked around to see if he couldn't find something to do in the meantime.

~With Sensei Wu~

"I'm sorry…but who are you again?" Sensei Wu frowned as he stared at Sabrina as if she had grown an extra head.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Sabrina…niece of the Overlord. Now then…can we please get going…or do I need to spell it out for you first?" Sabrina growled, her patience wearing thin.

Dareth spoke up, bouncing his heels. "She has a point. We could of left the dungeons three hours ago if you weren't so busy questioning her about who she is!"

"Sorry…I just don't get why someone that is related to the Overlord is trying to help us." Sensei Wu grumbled under his breath.

P.I.X.A.L. pinched her nose, exasperation flooding her. "That's not the strangest thing that's she's ever done. She also is the one that, eh hmm, kidnapped the Dragons and the kid. We're still questioning why she did that. She claims she'll pick them back up once six months has passed, however two months have passed and we are questioning her logic to the point where she is questioning it too."

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Sabrina groaned, turning red with embarrassment. "And technically, according to an ancient prophesy, they're the only ones capable of stopping my uncle and yeah… I took them to the Island that supposedly would make them realize this and things."

"Wonderful…so they aren't here and we need them now." Garmadon spoke up from where he was hugging his wife close to his chest.

"Pretty much."

~Back with Lloyd~

Lloyd flopped to the ground next to the hot springs that acted as a hot tub, watching the water ripple from the rock he had dislodged. " _Why wonder what it would be like to be as small as a rock? What would the spell for that be like? Probably something along the lines of I want to be the size of a pebble._ " Lloyd burst into a fit of giggles, unaware that the garden around him was growing…not until he looked up and noticed that the grass was far over head. "Cole! Kai! Zane! Nya! Jay! _Robot Six! Extra Seven! Come quick! I think I had..._ " Lloyd froze, realizing that he was too small for anyone to hear him call out. " _I want to be normal sized again!_ " With a soft whoosh, he grew back to his normal size and sprinted back to the dusty library.

Upon entering it, he immediately felt his throat contrite suddenly. Cole noticed he was back and moved to go chase him off, but Lloyd quickly held his finger up to stop him. Choking for breath, Lloyd managed to wheeze out the spell that would help him breathe easier in the room. " _Dust in this room disappear._ " A sigh of relief escaped him as his airway opened up, and every last speck of dust disappeared. Now back to the exciting news. " _I figured out what the spells are! There aren't any written done! Because it's just talking normally…only with intention behind the words! I figured it out when I shrank myself down to the size of a pebble._ "

Zane immediately tilted his head to the side in confusion. " _Why did you turn yourself to the size of a pebble?_ "

Lloyd shrugged, too excited to really care about any of that. " _Come on! We've got to enchant the device now!_ " Lloyd was bouncing from the excitement of his discovery.

Extra Seven suddenly zipped into the room, panic blaring across her metallic features. "Guys! You have to leave now! The Overlord is leveling all of Ninjago!"

Gasps escaped the friends, before they bolted for the Doomsday Device sitting in the garage. Climbing on board, they buckled into the six color-coded seats.

Lloyd quickly began flipping switches with the air of a professional. The part that looked like a dragon mech roared to life as the dragon mech lifted its neck up. " _I'm all powered up!"_

Cole threw some disks onto the turntable in front of him; a smile quirking upwards as an upbeat song erupted, nearly deafening everyone. " _I am ready to ROCK and roll!_ "

Jay squeaked as he wiggled his joystick into the on position. " _I am ready to SHOCK everyone with an awesome come back!"_

Kai flipped a switch, causing his part to throw fire into the air. " _I'm all FIRED up!_ "

Zane turned his Ice Mech part on, a hum escaping him. " _Let's blow this POPSICLE stand!_ "

Nya chuckled as she turned the water spider mech part on, smiling to herself. " _Time to show this guy exactly who he is dealing with…_ Lloyd _? Take it away!_ "

Lloyd thrusted the power boosters to full power, a grin crossing his face. " _Time to go then… we're battle ready and on the way to show you whose boss, Overlord!_ "

With that said, the roof opened up, allowing them to fly into the darkened night sky…

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, looks like the Doomsday Device is just the mechs from the movie combined together into one giant mech. Interesting…**

 **Review!**

 **SKyTalon**


	19. Chapter 18: Get there only to turn back

**A/N: Hello! Ok, time to have Sabrina not be the brightest person around for once… fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! The song belongs to RandomDragon!**

Chapter Eighteen: The Race to the Final Battle!

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Dareth threw his head out of the window to yell into the wind…again. "Dareth, knock it off! The wind over the sea is the same as the one over…the…CITY!"

Sensei Wu walked over to her, his staff tapping the ground impatiently. "How much longer till we arrive at the place my nephew is at?"

Sabrina groaned as she noticed that there was something passing by them, heading the opposite direction. "What is that?"

~With Cole~

"We're on our way to destroy the Overlord ain't nothing gonna stop us, cause of our giant machine of doom" Cole punched the air, while Lloyd gave him a weird look.

"Cole…seriously? You've been singing that for the last three hours!" The ten year old groaned as he trusted his part of the doomsday device forward.

Kai immediately spoke up, a grin flashing across his face. "I know a great song!"

Lloyd glanced over at Nya, concern flooding his eyes. "Should I be concerned Nya?"

Nya frowned, before speaking in the Lost Language. "Kai _, what are you planning!?_ "

Kai grinned, before singing loud and proud. "Overlord is falling down, falling down. The Overlord is falling down, falling down!"

Lloyd sniggered, pressing a hand against his mouth. "Ok…ok, I get it. You do realize that we hadn't won yet, right?"

Zane poke suddenly, alarm shooting through him. " _Guys…we just passed our, ally's? Captor's? Ship. And it was headed towards the island that we left three hours ago. When Cole started singing his version of that song…"_

All six heads snapped over to look at the flying pirate ship. Lloyd bounced in his seat suddenly, pointing. " _Look! It's my parents and uncle!_ Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Uncle Wu!" He waved wildly at his family.

Zane perked up suddenly, noticing his girlfriend standing near one of Lloyd's relative. "P.I.X.A.L.! How are you doing!?"

With that, everyone was hollering towards everyone that they recognized on the ship.

~With the Others~

Dareth tilted his head as he listened to the strange sounds the wind was making. "Hey…Sabrina? Do you hear people yelling at us?"

Sabrina growled, her eyes glowing red as frustration surged through her. "Ok…enough! Everyone below deck! Now! I have had enough of you all!"

Dareth backed away immediately, noticing that her hands were starting to glow with dark energy, a sign that she was on the verge to catch a Dark Spell. "Below deck, on it. Anyone up to a game of cards?"

~With the Ninja~

"I wonder why they're headed to the island?" Cole lazily asked as he changed the music out for something new.

Shrugs came from the others, before Zane bolted upright, panic etching his face. "Wait! What if they are heading over there to pick us up to fight against the Overlord!?"

All eyes latched onto each other for five seconds. " _Nah._ "

~Some Time Later, With the Others~

"Where are they!? They're supposed to be here!" Sabrina spun around in a frantic circle, trying to find any signs that the Promised Six were still there.

P.I.X.A.L. spoke up, tilting her head to the side. "My scanners indicate that no one is here outside of our group."

Sabrina felt her eye twitch as she stared at the female android. Spinning on her heel, she marched over to a nearby tree and began to bang her head against the trunk.

Dareth poked at the wall, noting the strange ancient graffiti on the wall. Dareth ran his fingers along, stopping at a sentence. "Umm, guys? Listen to this…Dareth, if you are reading this that means we have already left and are on our way to fight the Overlord. Don't worry Garmadon, the kid's fine…just randomly blowing things up. Also, Mason? Um, yeah, Cole is your grandson…and Gordon, Jay most likely is yours. See ya'll later, Kai."

"Seriously?!" Sabrina really needed to double-check all of her plans in the future.

Dareth glanced up at her, a frown on his face. "Soo, that thing we passed…you don't think that was them do you?"

Sabrina growled, punching a nearby tree hard enough that it went flying, roots and all. Mason quirked his eyebrow upwards, staring at her. "I thought my family was the only with superstrength….also your eyes are glowing again."

Sabrina glared at him, before storming back to the ship.

~With the Ninja~

Lloyd winced as the Doomsday Device slammed into the dusty ground of the Endless Sea of Sand. Kai quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, his brow knitting together in worry. "Quick question…whose bright idea was it to name a desert Endless Sea of Sand?"

Lloyd fumbled with his belt, a frown crossing his face. "Same guy that names the woods full of birch wood, Birchwood Forest."

Cole grinned as he caught into the conversation. "Don't think forget that he also named the island that the lighthouse is on, Lighthouse Island."

"The sea is called Endless Body of Water…seriously I think we can do better, name wise." Nya crinkled her nose.

Lloyd tilted his head to the side, squinting at the endless sand that was sprawled in front of him. "How about Ridiculously Hot Sands?"

Zane sniggered as he popped the hood over the engine open. "And Birchwood Forest can be Freeze Your Eyelashes off Woods."

Jay looked the engine over, a grin crossing his face. "Right… maybe for the Endless Body of Water, we should call it Stormy Sea…cause you know…it storms a lot out there."

Giggles erupted from the friends as they leaned against the cool metal of the machine. Nya reached over and flipped the switch for the water cannon. Water gushed out, splattering a startled Cole. Within seconds everyone was dripping wet and guzzling their refilled water bottles. Zane grabbed and casually threw a silver cube across the sand. The second it hit the ground, the cube exploded into two tents, one large tent and one small tent, and a campfire with a kettle already over the flames.

"Camp's ready!" Zane began to pull out the bags of supplies that they had packed.

"Sweet…I call top bunk!" Lloyd bolted towards the bigger tent.

"What?! No way! I want top bunk!" Kai and Jay sprinted after him.

Nya sighed contentedly as she started to chop vegetables. "Glad that I have a tent all to myself."

Cole rolled his eyes as he skewered pieces of meat to cook over the fire. "I am not going in there until the fight is over with. Zane?"

Zane poured some hot cocoa powder into the kettle, rolling his eyes skyward. "I'll let you know which two wins the argument. Good thing we have two bunk beds."

~Back with the Others~

"I cannot believe we missed them! Argh!" Sabrina punched the steering wheel, a growl escaping her, her eyes a brighter red than normal.

"Dinner is ready if you want some…" Garmadon paused, wondering if maybe he should avoid the Overlord's niece like the plague instead of inviting her to eat with them.

"We missed them…how did we miss them?!"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, who does get the two top bunks? Hint, his name does NOT start with a L. Sorry Lloyd, Kai and Jay win this round. They need to figure out how to land their Doomsday Device before they can fight off the Overlord…oops?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	20. Chapter 19: Aren'tthingsgoingtoquick?

**A/N: Hello! Ok, either this is the last chapter…or the next one is the last chapter. Anyways, I am sure you all are wondering how this final battle is going to go down so I'll stop talking now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Nineteen: Ooh, look, a Final Battle…wait, what?

Cole stretched as he walked out of the tent, facing the rising sun. Stifling a yawn, he glanced over to the camp fire where Zane was already cooking up some breakfast. "Morning Zane."

Zane glanced up, surprise briefly flashing in his eyes. "I didn't realize that you were up Cole."

"The sooner we hit the road the better. I just want to get this whole mess over with." Cole walked over to join his friend, plopping down on one of the rickety lawn chairs that they had pulled out the night before. Zane hummed in agreement as he flipped a pancake over, his face anxious as he thought about what they were getting ready to do that day.

…

Lloyd stifled a yawn as he fell asleep at his controls, thrusting them forward far faster than they really needed to go. Nya hummed under her breath as she readjusted the Doomsday device so it wasn't going so fast. Just then, the cruising Doomsday Device shook as a large thing (also known as the Overlord) slammed into them, throwing them off course. Snapping awake, Lloyd yanked the controls, up, sending them spiraling into the clear blue sky.

Cole grabbed at his controls, teeth clenching in concentration. "Guys! We need to be at full blast now! And the spells, we have to use the spells now too!"

Nodding in agreement, all six of them flipped their various cannons on. Yelling unison, they cried out the spell their future/past selves had left them. " _Light chases shadows away! Light the way forever and do no evil here ever again!_ "

There was a bright light…followed by earsplitting screaming as the Overlord exploded. Excited, Kai quickly summoned the time traveling spell. " _Together forever, send us to the past to prepare the way for the future._ "

Cole winced as a bright light flooded his vision, blinding him for the second time that day.

…

When Cole opened his eyes again, he was lying flat on his back in the middle of the village that was on the island that Sabrina had abandoned them on…only difference was that it was bustling with life. Shaking his head, he turned to face his friends. "Guys…did that seem too easy to you? Pretty sure final battles typically are a lot more climatic than that."

"What do you know about final battles that we don't? We've never been in one before." Zane pointed out as he shot Cole a weird look.

Cole frowned, even as a memory of a giant snake the size of a skyscraper destroying all of Ninjago, and a ghost army trying to conquer Stiix. Shaking his head fiercely, Cole rubbed his forehead. "Ok…um, we probably should get to work…"

…

Cole paused, the wrench he was holding hovering over the nut he was tightening. "Guys…do any of you remember something called a Tournament of Elements?"

"No." "Nope." "Negative." No…why?" "You feelin' ok Cole…you've been off ever since we've arrived."

Cole grumbled as he knitted his brow, flashes of memories that didn't make sense seemed to be popping in his head a lot lately and he couldn't figure out why. Dropping the wrench, he walked over to where they had set up a table full of snacks and a large bowl of fruit punch. Grabbing a cup, Cole quickly filled it as another mystery memory slammed into him.

 _Jay and Cole were standing at next to a ship's steering; Zane and Kai were talking to each other down on the deck below, a strange man that Cole didn't know that he had feeling was named Sensei Wu, was standing on top of the ship's helm. Jay rolled his neck, his eyes darting everywhere. "I spy with my little eye…something white."_

 _Cole sighed, only to nearly fall over as the ship hit something. Grabbing onto the steering wheel, he yanked hard to steady the ship. "Could you be quiet for once? This ain't easy you know."_

 _Jay winced, grimacing slightly as he shifted. "I spy something broken."_

Cole shook his head, suddenly not very thirsty. What was going on? Why was he driving a ship? Who was this Sensei Wu…wait, was it the kid's uncle?

"Cole? You ok there?" Nya walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, worry creasing her brow.

Cole shook his head, sitting his cup back down. "I'm fine…I think. I don't know. I keep having these flashbacks that don't make sense to me."

"What kind of flashbacks?" Kai walked over to join them, clearly confused about what was going on.

Cole blinked, even as another memory swam to the surface. _They were sitting around a table, talking excitedly amongst each other. Lloyd and Zane both were nowhere to be seen, though he could see Sensei Wu. Jay sighed happily as he picked up his fork. "Hmm, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook."_

 _Cole scowled at him, annoyance flashing across his face. "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night."_

 _Kai snorted, amusement dancing in his eyes. "That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"_

 _Jay nodded in agreement, his face dropping to one of pure seriousness. "Yeah. Please don't make that again."_

 _Just then Zane entered the room wearing a frilly pink floral apron and carrying a tray with a cooked turkey on it. "Dinner is served."_

 _Bursts of laughter erupted from everyone except for Sensei Wu, who was obviously fighting laughter. Confused, Zane looked to each person in turn. "What's so funny?"_

 _Nya sniggered as she started to answer his question. "Zane. You're wearing a…" Nya lost face right then, bursting out with her laughter. "Even_ _ **I**_ _wouldn't wear that."_

 _Zane knitted his brows in confusion, struggling to see what was so funny. "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I'm clean after cooking?"_

 _Kai shook with his laughter, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Haha! No! We laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!"_

"Cole! Cole! Come on…Cole can you hear us?" Jay was shaking Cole, anxiety flashing in his eyes.

Cole nodded confirmation, as he rubbed his head again. "Yeah…sorry. I just had another weird flashback."

"What was going on in it?" Zane asked as he stared at Cole with worry.

Cole turned a bright red as he answered the question. "We all were laughing at you for wearing a frilly pink apron."

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, ok next is the last chapter for Look a Little Closer. Also… what is up with these strange memories that Cole is suddenly recalling!?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	21. Chapter 20: Cole figures it all out

**A/N: Hello! Ok, either this is the last chapter or the next one will be the last one. Honestly, I have soo many ideas for Cole's strange flashbacks… like ghosts and well, yeah. I'm gonna get to work on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Twenty: Cole wakes up

Cole dodged a way too curious villager, holding his hammer in one hand. Upon approaching the wall, another memory entered his head. _"Cole! Come quick!" A teenage Lloyd yelled frantically from the room next door to him on the softly swaying ship._

 _Groaning, Cole got up and walked through the wall as if it weren't there. "What do you need greenie?"_

 _Lloyd grinned as he turned to face Kai, who was seating next to him. "For Kai to pay up. I told you that he'll probably not use doors anymore now that he's a ghost."_

 _Kai groaned as he pulled out his wallet. "Way to go Cole. Next time use the door."_

" _Um, sorry? I thought Lloyd had an actual emergency that he needed help with. If I had known that it was to settle a bet I would have used the door." I shrugged apologetically, wondering why Lloyd made it sound like he was being kidnapped again or something._

"Cole! Are you ok? Whatcha remember this time?" Jay shook Cole's arm, snapping him out of it.

Cole opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before checking that his hands were still flesh. "I was a ghost…I mean an actual ghost!"

"Ok… um maybe we should catch up with the others first?" Jay backed away from Cole slowly.

Cole nodded, before leading the way down to the underground garden. The second he laid his eyes on Lloyd, he lifted his hand up and began measuring him. "You shrank. I just had another memory and you were a teenager in it."

Lloyd laughed, before speaking in Zane's voice. "How did that happen?"

 _Cole grabbed hold of the Grundle's leg, the others following suit. Lloyd leapt into the air, his too big green gi drowning him as he flung the bag of magical tea at the monster. Scrambling away from the dust that made, Cole glanced down and sighed with relief upon seeing that he was back to normal. Jay stepped forward, worry creasing his brow. "Where's the kid?"_

 _Frantically the four friends plus Nya and Sensei Wu scanned the area for the youngest member of their team. A large clutter of rubble suddenly shifted, a now teen Lloyd standing up from under it._

"You, uh, saved us from a Grundle using magical tea and got some on you." Cole responded.

Lloyd blinked, confused about that explanation. "What's a grundle?"

Before Cole respond, Jay spoke up, using Kai's voice. "You really need to wake up Cole."

"What did you mean by that Jay? Pretty sure I am awake." Cole frowned, not sure what to think of the strangeness of that statement.

Jay and everyone else shot him puzzled looks. "Umm, I said that a grundle is a nocturnal dinosaur like mythological beast that preys upon ninja…not that you need to wake up."

"Oh." Cole scratched the back of his neck, wondering why he thought he heard him say _that_.

Kai suddenly spoke up, using Jay's voice. "Listen to Kai man, and wake up. You're scaring me here."

Cole glanced over at Kai, hoping he was imagining things. "Kai? Did you just say something?"

"No…maybe you should go to sleep and rest Cole." Kai frowned, confused about what was going on here.

Cole shook his head, before heading over to help Nya. Nya glanced sideways at him, before speaking suddenly in Lloyd's voice. "Why did you do it? You knew the wall was going to blow?"

"What wall?" Cole frowned as he looked at Nya.

"I didn't say anything about a wall Cole. I asked you to pass the wrench." Nya frowned as she looked at me in concern.

Cole passed her the wrench, his mind confused about what was going on here. Before he could tell the others that he kept hearing, in each other's voices, telling to wake up and now talking about some wall, another memory slammed into him.

" _Jay! Watch out! Everyone keep a sharp look out! This place is about to blow!" Lloyd hollered back to them as he yanked Jay away from another mini bomb._

 _Skylor shook her head, her orange curls flicking into her eyes briefly. "We know Lloyd. How do you want us to split up to get the civilians out?"_

 _Zane, who was metallic coloring, stepped forward, raising his hand slightly. "Pixal has offered a simple solution. We split up via who we work best with."_

 _Lloyd nodded in agreement, before turning to Neuro. "Neuro, you and Skylor split everyone up into teams. I want all ninjas with me, got it?"_

" _Yeah, we got it." Everyone nodded in agreement._

…

 _Cole glanced around the small office, relief slipping through him that he and Kai had managed to clear out. Kai suddenly yelled, panic flooding his voice. "I found another bomb! And it's about to blow!"_

 _Snapping his head around, Cole rushed to his friend's side. Sure enough, there was a small bomb nestled into the wall…and Kai was the only one there to absorb the inevitable blast. "Get out of here…now Kai. I got this." Cole moved to try and stop the countdown._

 _Kai opened his mouth to protest…just as the count reached the single digits. Leaping forward, Cole seized Kai and threw him across the room. Cole clenched his fist as he summoned his new strange superstrength to help him hopefully with this dilemma._

 _The responding explosion sent him flying across the room, crashing head first into a wall. Pain surged through him as he blacked out, eyes blinking slowly against the pain as Kai knelt over him._

…

"…come on Cole. You really need to wake up." It was Zane's grave voice this time, as if something was terribly wrong.

Cole wrinkled his nose, turning his head to the side…right before he realized that his eyes were closed and an insistent beeping was filling the air.

"He moved! Does that mean he's waking up?" Jay's voice came from somewhere on his left, excitement flooding it.

"Jay! Shhh! Remember the doctor said that we need to be quiet! Or else we risk giving him a headache!" Kai hissed from his right, anger and worry flooding it.

Cole forced himself to open his eyes, and immediately regretted it. Wincing against the pain from the bright overhead lights, Cole screwed his eyes back shut. "What happened?"

"You tried disarming a bomb that only had five seconds left on it. Do you really not remember that?" It was a highly anxious Lloyd that spoke up, worry twinging his voice.

Cole lifted a hand up, rubbing his forehead which ached something fierce. "I…I think so. Kai was there, right?"

Alarm crossed flashed through his team as they all looked at him in horror. "What do you mean you think?! Do you have amnesia!?"

Cole winced…even as all of his memories finally flooded through him. "Temporary amnesia…it's already comin' back to me… just quiet please! My head really hurts right now."

Mumbles of sorry rippled through as everyone settled down in the folding chairs that the hospitable staff had set up for them while they waited for him to wake up.

Cole sighed, suddenly glad that he was in the real world and not whatever he just went through in his head… it was just his head right?

 **A/N: Done! What do you know…; I actually refrained myself and finished the book with this chapter. Yeah, the whole thing was Cole's imagination. He sacrificed himself for Kai and ended up having a really weird dream. I really hope you all enjoyed this little story!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
